Entre Dos Mundos
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: En esta ocasión, Kyoko tratara de reencontrarse con una vieja amiga, para así, revivir aquel pasado que tanto le emocionaba. Yui se verá atrapada entre su nueva vida y la verdad que la condenará para poder salvar a la chica a quien ama de las garras de su pasado, mas lo tendrá difícil ya que Kyoko intentará revivir la gloria de Gorakubu y empezará a hacerlo destruyendo a Seitokai.
1. Chapter 1

Nadie dijo que seria fácil

Sin dudar encontraba a veces consuelo entre las sabanas que le acobijaban cada vez que soñaba, hermosos y duraderos recuerdos que en su mente imaginaba. Mas hay, en sus recuerdos aquella dulce sonrisa encantadora, la cual, tristeza infinita le provocaba pues los días esos pronto acabaran. La princesa nunca podrá elegir a quien amar

\- Ayano-chan – alguien llamo al otro lado de la puerta

\- Chitose – Dijo reconociendo aquel tono suave con el que pronunciaba su nombre – adelante – le indico a su fiel amiga

Apoyo era lo que necesitaba, pero, no estaba en condiciones de encontrar el valor suficiente en manos de su mejor amiga. Creyó tal vez en algún momento una vida llena de felicidad, pero el amor de aquella a quien goce de los encantos no sera elegida por su corazón. Los alegres recuerdos se volverían tristes ya ni en eso puede ella apoyarse para no terminar en lagrimas.

\- la reina te espera – dijo aquella forzando una sonrisa – debes vestirte para la ocasión – le indicó

Ayano no respondió sin lugar para huir dejo que su amiga le ayudase con lo necesario, ya luego dejo que su cuerpo se precipitase hasta la puerta de su habitación, solo entonces, mirando hacia los ojos de Chitose, dijo – desearía estar en tu lugar -

\- se que debe ser difícil – le dijo – será tu prometida la que abajo espera… - trato de animarle pero ella le detuvo

\- Chitose… gracias – dijo lentamente y con firmeza, pero temblando por dentro mientras caminaba hacia aquellas escaleras.

¿Debía ser acaso el final de sus años de libertad?, no, solo era el momento que a los 18 años debía tomar la tradición del reino y convertirse en nueva soberana. La princesa Ayano debía dejar aquel titulo y convertirse en reina, ya su madre esperaba ansiosa por verla convertida en mujer. Aunque Himawari fuera justa soberana, no lo era con su hija.

\- Madre – Ayano entro en el salón, luciendo un hermoso vestido que solo era opacado por la belleza que le acompaña

\- Ayano, hija – Dijo la reina Himawari – ven acercate, quiero presentarte a alguien – No le sorprendía pues Himawari le había recordado aquello durante semanas

Ayano presentía que aquella que a su madre acompañaba, no seria mas que su prometida. Aquella que sin consentimiento fue seleccionada por Himawari, para ser la acompañante de Ayano durante su reinado

\- ella es la miss Toshinō Kyōko de Gorakubu – anuncio la reina Hima

\- princesa – tomando su mano con la suya, Ayano se vio presa de aquella intensa mirada azulada mientras que en su mano un beso depositaba – me moría de ganas por conocerle -

No estaba en condiciones de responder, aunque aquel atrevimiento merecía un par de palabras acorde con lo incomodo que la hizo sentir. Mas había algo familiar en aquella chica, no era aquel titulo ya que parecía que su edad no llegaba a la talla, pues Ayano intuía que aquella rubia no superaba los 19 años.

\- no veo el "por que" de la emoción – le respondió maleducada, intentando dejar en claro que las historias sobre ella no son siempre ciertas – y no veo por cual motivo usted se a tomado tan atrevimiento – Alejo su mano lejos de las de ella

\- sinceras palabras – esquivó Kyōko – bueno, es cierto que no se puede conocer a una persona solo por historias – Respondió al tiempo que le guiño el ojo

\- ¿y yo debería servirle de ejemplo? - pregunto con sarcasmo

Kyōko sonrió para su princesa – tal vez -

Himawari intuyendo que la pareja se estaba empezando a llevar bien, aunque en realidad lo imaginaba, quiso darles espacio – bueno, creo que se están llevando muy bien. Con su permiso Toshinō-san, esta usted en su casa - Ayano vio a su madre emprender la huida, suspirando no le quedo otra mas que tratar de alejarse lo mas antes posible de la rubia Kyōko.

\- dejemos las tonterías – Ayano estaba lista para salir del lugar al igual que su madre – ya conoces la salida – le dijo a la rubia sin siquiera verla

\- comprendo – Kyōko dijo en un suave tono – para mi no fue fácil, y creo que tampoco lo es para ti Ayano – La rubia logro que la princesa se detuviese de dejarla sola, aunque esta no se volteo a verla siguió escuchando – casarte con alguien a quien no amas -

\- entonces tu… - ¿existía tal vez una salida a todo aquello que le atormenta? - ¿entiendes lo que yo siento? - ¿Era posible que Kyōko entendiera su situación y le ayudase a encontrar una salida?

\- si Ayano – Dijo Kyōko mientras que la princesa se giro y avanzo hasta estar mas cerca de ella, para escuchar mejor lo que tiene que decir – es difícil, y lo siento de verdad -

Ayano vio en los azules ojos de su prometida, aquel hermoso brillo que acompañaba a sus sinceras palabras. Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de la noticia, se sintió liberada – tu ¿tienes a alguien? -

\- no es así princesa – Kyōko respondió avanzando mas cerca de ella – pero estoy dispuesta a aprender – La rubia tomo la mano de Ayano entre las suyas provocando un lindo sonrojo en la princesa – permítame conocerle mejor, quiero que esto funcione para ti y para mi -

Ayano se aparto lejos de su cercanía y de sus manos, Kyōko no se sorprendió de ello ya que imaginaba lo incomodo que la debió hacer sentir. Ambas se miraron un momento a los ojos, suficiente para que la rubia se percatase de una pequeña lagrima que asomase en el ojo izquierdo de la princesa.

\- perdoname – dijo ella antes de salir con prisa del lugar

\- jamas imagine que fuera tan bella, no debí mentirle – se dijo Kyōko así misma, mientras su vista estaba puesta por donde la princesa había huido – tenias razón amiga mía, bueno… mientras mas pronto termine aquí, mas pronto volveré a estar con mi amada Chinatsu -

La princesa busco algo de privacidad, sabiendo que no lo tendría en el palacio, ella, con prisa y sin detenerse a dar explicaciones, subió a su habitación donde encontraría la ropa mas cómoda, algo acorde con la actividad que realizaría en busca del paraíso terrenal. Luego ya de estar y sentirme mas ligera, salio del palacio y dirigiese a los establos que no estaban tan lejos.

Mientras tanto la rubia parecía haber descubierto el plan de la princesa, pero aunque la rubia fuese la primera en llegar al establo, ella no buscaba lo mismo que Ayano.

Dentro no le tomo mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que buscaba, pues solo alguien destacaba de entre los animales, esa era una chica que con delicadez usaba un cepillo y alisaba la melena de un hermoso caballo blanco. Ella al ver que el animal se inquietaba, pudo sin siquiera voltearse saber que a los establos había llegado un intruso.

\- ¿puedo ayudarle? - dijo ella sin dejar de atender al caballo

\- sabes perfectamente que si – Ella reconoció aquella voz, deteniéndose por un momento dejo que aquellos recuerdos vagaran sin molestarle

\- Kyōko – dijo lentamente

\- ha pasado tiempo Yui -

\- todos habían estado muy emocionados por la repentina visita de una bella mujer, sabia que algo no andaba bien – dijo aun sin voltear a verla, pues privar a aquel caballo de su mimo no estaba en los planes de Yui

\- ¿y tu? ¿no te alegra verme? - Kyōko recorrió con la vista el sitio, ya sin nada interesante solo presto atención a su amiga

\- ¿por que debería? Sabes que quisiera hacerte pagar por lo que nos hiciste… Kyōko -

\- ¿aun sigues con eso? Por favor Yui-nyan – Suplico la rubia – deberías ser como Akari-chan -

\- ¿crees que ella te perdonó? - le preguntó

\- bueno… - Kyōko puso un dedo bajo su mentón y medito un segundo - ¡por supuesto! -

\- ja ja – rio sin ganas – nos dejaste pudriendo en una cárcel de Nanamori, mientras Chinatsu y tu gozaban de libertad y de todo lo que habíamos logrado – le reprochó

\- vives en el pasado, eso ya quedo atrás. Ademas, Akari-chan resulto ser una princesa con lo que pudo salir de la cárcel sin problemas – dijo la rubia como si nada

\- como sea – dijo Yui – espero que esto solo sea una visita – Dijo como una clara invitación a dejarla sola

\- claro que si… pero - Kyōko vacilo un momento – quiero que hagamos un ultimo trabajo – dijo en tono serio

\- no cuentes conmigo, Gorakubu murió para mi -

Kyōko sonrió abiertamente pues sabia bien que fácil no le resultaría, pero había algo con lo que contaba y esa era la princesa. - bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada – dijo y con aires de grandeza agregó – supongo que me conformare con ser la soberana de Seitokai -

Yui se giro rápidamente sorprendida por aquellas palabras, viendo por fin a su amiga que arrogante ante su vista vestía elegante acorde a un alto mando en la jerarquía. Pero, eso no era todo, ¿a que se refería? ¿que pretendía hacer aquella rubia con Seitokai?

\- ya deberías haberlo escuchado – dijo la rubia a su amiga que muda se había quedado – yo, miss Toshinō Kyōko de Gorakubu soy la prometida de la princesa Ayano, y próximamente, soberana de Seitokai -

Su sangre se heló de solo imaginarlo, mas el reino no era aquello que a Yui le importaba. Si un reino bastaba para dejar satisfecha a Kyōko y así dejara de molestar, Yui hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente posible para hacerlo realidad, mas sin embargo eso era imposible y aun así se concediera aquel capricho, sabia bien que alguien debía salir mal parado.

\- estas bromeando – Yui parecía perder cordura – Ayano no, no puede ¡tu no puedes! - se le lanzo a la rubia sosteniéndola de los brazos para comenzar a sacudirla

\- claro que puedo – como si no le afectara ser sacudida Kyōko respondió con naturalidad – pero existe otra forma de conseguir lo que quiero – Dijo la rubia dándole la oportunidad a Yui.

Yui soltó a Kyōko de forma repentina, algo que a la rubia le pareció extraño. Luego de que sus ojos fueran hacia ella y como esta parecía doblegarse desvió la mirada hacia la causa que parada en la entrada hacia presencia. Ayano avanzo hasta Yui ignorando por completo a la rubia, Yui inclino su cabeza mostrando sus respetos y dejando en claro su posición.

\- necesito mi caballo Funami-san – dijo la princesa

\- e enseguida mi Lady – Yui obedeciéndole comenzó con lo ordenado seleccionando el caballo correcto y preparándolo para el galope

Ayano se retiro hacia la salida pasando junto a la rubia, aunque no lo quisiera saber sintió curiosidad por la rubia – aunque no me interesa debo preguntar ¿que hace usted aquí? -

\- oh no se fije en mi – dijo Kyōko – solo estoy conociendo el reino -

Ayano siguió su camino dejando atrás a la rubia que sin molestarse quedo en el mismo lugar. Yui termino de preparar al animal y lo llevo afuera donde Ayano esperaba, curiosa Kyōko le siguió manteniendo distancia mas solo pudo ver a una Ayano trepada en el caballo mientras Yui le pasaba las riendas del animal. Pero aunque nada estuviera fuera de lugar, a Kyōko no se le escapo aquel pequeño detalle que hacia que todo esa escena tuviera un trasfondo.

Luego de que Ayano se alejara Kyōko salio del establo hasta estar junto a su amiga – es muy hermosa – dijo

\- si ya terminaste, sera mejor que te vayas – Yui se giro dispuesta para marcharse

\- puedes salvarla – dijo Kyōko teniendo el efecto deseado en su amiga pues se había detenido – Seitokai es un reino prospero, un ultimo trabajo es todo lo que te pido -

\- ¿piensas robar las joyas de la corona? - Yui apretó sus puños sintiendo el dolor en sus manos ante el recuerdo – no funciono la ultima vez, no funciono para nosotras -

\- Nanamori no debió presentar un obstáculo para Gorakubu -

\- ¡y que si lo fue! - grito Yui llena de rabia – Akari fue herida y tu pensabas abandonarla – dijo acusándola

\- era necesario, ella sabia las consecuencias -

\- ¿necesario? ¡necesario! Ella pudo haber muerto si yo no hubiera… - Yui respiro para tratar de calmarse – has lo que quieras pero no cuentes conmigo -

\- bien, si así quieres te dejaré en paz – Dijo Kyōko retirándose – es una lastima que la mujer que amas se case con otra - Kyōko se detuvo un momento para mirar a Yui – de cualquier manera, yo gano – dijo sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran pocas las cosas que podrían llenar de paz su corazón, una de esas era la tranquilidad con la que los árboles se mecían ayudados por la suave brisa y aquellas hojas que desprenden y caen curiosas sobre el río y navegan lentamente con la corriente.

Ahí a la orilla del río la princesa encuentra paz al menos por el momento de las presiones que implica ser la princesa y próxima soberana de Seitokai. Mirando las ondas cristalinas y el brillo de la luz que refleja en su alma soñadora, y en ella el reflejo de aquella linda chica que se ocultaba tras un árbol al otro lado.

─ no fui lo bastante clara, supongo ─ dijo Ayano tomando entre sus manos una hoja color naranja que estaba sobre la hierba

─ Mis sinceras disculpas mi lady ─ salió de su escondite aquella chica y cruzando más arriba por donde un tronco servía como puente, avanzó hasta estar cerca de la princesa

Ayano se giró lentamente hasta estar frente a frente, su vista la mantuvo baja presa de aquella hoja que seguía sosteniendo. Yui sonrió y ante ella de rodillas se colocó, tomando la mano de la princesa y la hoja era alejada dejaba sobre aquella delicada un beso suave que hizo temblar.

─ no creo que usted Funami-san respetara mi espacio aunque se lo hubiera dicho ─ con eso Ayano retirase su mano de encima de la de Yui con mucha sutileza

─ tal vez tenga razón, pero es mi deber ser vigilia de sus pasos ─ dijo Yui colocándose firme frente a ella que avergonzada de aquella mirada desvió sus ojos hacia un costado

─ ahórreselo, ¿Qué importancia tiene ya? ─ estaba teniendo un momento agradable ¿podría culpar a Yui de sacarla del paraíso para traerla a la realidad?

─ tiene mucha importancia mi lady ─ Yui no desistió de encontrar sus ojos y arriesgándose más cerca de ella con una mano la tomo de la muñeca mientras que con la otra tomaba tal delicada flor y obligó a levantar aquella hermosa mirada ─ lo es para mi

─ pensamos diferente Funami-san, pero eso no parara lo que viene ─ con un deje de tristeza Ayano habló de lo profundo dolor que le causaba ─ es difícil incluso ahora no creo tener el valor suficiente para seguir fingiendo

─ podemos hacerlo… Ayano ─ acarició aquel largo cabello antes de desviarse a la mejilla de la princesa ─ deja que tus sentimientos sean los que te guíen

─ eres bastante terca ─ Ayano se inclinó un poco hacia delante para luego dejar sus ojos en la oscuridad, mientras sobre sus labios le acariciaba aquellos de su compañera creando un maravilloso beso de amor.

Yui rodeó a la chica que amaba entre sus brazos mientras ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El beso se volvió más intenso, más era la necesidad de estar junto a la princesa de sus sueños. Ayano rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, en ella una sonrisa le adornaba y sus ojos reclamaban el alma de Yui y se inclina y recupera aquellos labios de su amada.

. . . .

Dudando hasta hace poco estaba ella pues si de hacer lo que Kyōko le pedía estaría en juego aquello tan hermoso que esconde junto a la princesa, pero, de no hacerlo nada le aseguraba de que Kyōko hiciera de las suyas y que terminaría por lastimar a Ayano.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Huir con Ayano?

¡Imposible! Ella se negaría e incluso sospecharía de aquella que pretende salvar su amor

¿Enfrentarse a Kyōko?

¡Tampoco! El hecho de que no haya aparecido Chinatsu ni Akari le decían que la rubia tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que Yui decidiera cobrarse lo que le ha hecho.

Tal vez, y solo así, si decidiera seguirle el juego a Kyōko podría ganar tiempo y alejar a la princesa de las garras de Kyōko. Para eso debía complacer a la rubia con sus estúpidos caprichos y hacer ese trabajo que necesita hacer para ella.

Pero ¿que sucedía si en aquella estúpida treta se vuelve una recreación de lo que sucedió en Nanamori?

Dichos eventos habían estado inundando la mente de Yui desde que Kyōko reapareció, recordar el dolor que sintió a ser abandonada por la que consideraba su más grande amiga, y todo por un puñado de diamantes y unas bolsas de oro. Fue justo aquel momento en que Yui entendió lo que realmente valía para su amiga Kyōko… nada.

En la oscuridad de la noche Yui se escabulló con mucho sigilo en el palacio donde seguro que encontraría a la rubia, aunque claro que tuvo información de una infiltrada en el palacio que gustosa le ayudaría, y no, no es la princesa Ayano la que me refiero sino la humilde sirvienta Chitose.

Preparada llegó hasta la puerta indicada donde sin esfuerzo la puerta se vio abierta revelando una habitación iluminada. Yui recorrió la habitación con los ojos mientras se adentraba en la misma y cerraba la puerta tras de sí para que nadie entrara o saliera. Sus ojos fueron hasta la rubia que de espaldas en el balcón miraba las estrellas mientras el viento nocturno presumía su cabello rubio

─ has venido, ya me estaba dando sueño de tanto esperarte ─ dijo la rubia volteándose y estirando los brazos

─ Muy bien Kyōko, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ─ Yui fue directa, estar junto a la rubia le provocaba querer estrangularla

─ Y me lo pides en eso tono tan serio, Yui-nyan ¿no recuerdas nuestras aventuras?

─ eso es algo que desearía olvidar ─ dijo apretando los puños pues no necesitaba recordar o Kyōko podría despertar al día siguiente llena de moretones

─ jajaja por favor, vienes a mí pidiendo que volvamos a hacer lo que mejor se nos daba en esos tiempos ─ la rubia caminó con gracia alrededor de la chica hasta que sentándose en el filo de la cama cruzo las piernas y apoyo sus manos sobre las rodillas ─ sé que ansias revivir nuestros días de gloria

─ ¡no tengo alternativa! ─ le reprocho

─ relájate, te estas poniendo muy agresiva

─ discúlpame si no corro a tus brazos ─ Yui habló con sarcasmo ─ pero en realidad si quisiera correr hacia ti y romperte los dientes

─ hablando de dientes… es curioso como llegue a encontrarte en este lugar

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir? ─ preguntó algo desconcertada

─ te contare un secreto ─ Kyōko tomo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas mientras lanzaba un bostezo ─ tu eres la razón por la que vine a Seitokai, hace frio ¿tú no tienes frio?

─ ¿Qué?

─ jejeje apuesto a que eso te confunde ─ Kyōko salto de la cama y corrió hasta el balcón donde extendió los brazos bajo las estrellas ─ es tu culpa amiga mía, gracias a ti yo estoy ahora aquí

─ estás diciendo estupideces

─ ¿estupideces? No es así… yo te andaba buscando, en realidad nunca me intereso este reino

─ ¡entonces vete! ─ le ordenó ─ ya me encontraste ahora ya puedes marcharte

─ no es tan simple ─ dijo moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro ─ Akari me dijo dónde estabas, gracias a eso vine a este lugar, y de casualidad me topé con una ladrona que acababa de robar a una ciudadana.

─ supongo que intentaste quitarle lo que había robado ─ dijo Yui remarcando el cómo actuaba la rubia en casos especiales ─ es propio de ti demostrar tu superioridad

─ supones bien, pero con lo que no contaba era que la mismísima reina Himawari me viera vencer a esa chica

─ ¿de qué hablas?─ si la reina la había visto ¿Por qué la eligió para ser la prometida de Ayano?

─ Pues de que, una mentira llevó a la otra y las cosas se me salieron de las manos y sin darme cuenta yo era la prometida de la princesa Ayano. Toshinō Kyōko; descendiente de una familia noble de Gorakubu, una pequeña provincia al este de Nanamori

─ todo fue un malentendido ─ Yui pensó muy rápido la situación, algo de lo que se avergonzaría segundos mas tarde

─ Se podría decir que si ─ Yui se giró dispuesta a marcharse ya que con ese nuevo dato podría deshacerse de Kyōko sin la necesidad de robar a Seitokai ─ ¡espera Yui! Supongo que tienes un plan para desacerté de mi

─ eres una farsa no, ¿Qué más necesito saber? ─ dijo Yui reanudando su andar

─ bueno, supongo que te preguntaran como es que lo sabes

Yui se paró en seco justo cuando disponía a abrir la puerta, su mano cayó despacio pues había sido golpeada por su propia falla. Era cierto lo que Kyōko decía, aun si había llegado a ese punto con mentiras, Yui no podía delatar a la rubia pues se estaría condenando así misma

─apuesto que Ayano se pondrá muy triste si se enterara de lo oscuro que ha sido tu pasado ─ Kyōko disimulo una risita que burlona parecía para los oídos de Yui

─ eres de lo peor ─ Yui cayó de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

─ claro que no, después de todo tendré lo que necesito y todo gracias a ti

─ ¿no te fue suficiente todo el oro que habías robado durante años? ─ pregunto Yui como recordatorio a todo lo que habían juntado durante sus oscuros días

─ lo sería, pero siempre quiero darle lo mejor a mi querida Chinatsu-chan

─ solo ella goza de tu cariño, nosotras no te hemos importado… Akari… quien siempre estaba en contra de lo que hacíamos estaba en lo cierto, pero tú no querías ver lo que ella sentía y en la primera oportunidad la desechaste sin importarte si moría o no.

─ me conoces bien, Akari era débil y las débiles son solo estorbos para Gorakubu


	3. Chapter 3

Oyó bien las palabras crueles dirigidas a su amiga pelirroja a quien Yui veía con mucho cariño hasta el punto de considerarla su hermana menor, pero Kyōko, ¿a ella nunca le importo Akari?, ¿tanto le molestaba como para querer deshacerse de ella en la primera oportunidad?. La rubia que un día considero su mejor amiga había cambiado tanto con los años hasta tal punto de sin importar a quien pisoteara ella siempre conseguiría lo que quiere.

─ Kyōko… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ─ No había salida, pero al menos alejaría lo antes posible a la rubia de Ayano

─ ¡al fin te has decidido! ─ Kyōko brinco de la cama para ir y abrazar a su amiga Yui ─ te prometo que todo saldrá de maravilla

─ por tu bien, espero que así sea ─ dijo Yui apartándose de ese abrazo que más que reconfortarle en realidad le estaba sofocando

─ mhp ¿por, que me harás si fracasas? ─ Yui decidió no responder pues su ira acumulada podría explotar en el momento menos pensado ─ bueno, como veras Yui-nyan Seitokai es un reino muy rico, se dice que sus depósitos de oro superan a los de Nanamori, pero… por esta vez… no es oro lo que quiero

Yui se giró asombrada pues Kyōko siempre había querido oro y mucho más oro ─ ¿Qué planeas?

─ tengo que decirte que, como Chinatsu-chan y yo llevamos años de un noviazgo hermoso hemos decidido que el momento ha llegado

─ te casaras ─ Yui dedujo, entonces ¿Qué es aquello que le pedirá?

─ en efecto, y tu estas invitada a nuestra boda, y… espera a… quiero regalarle a mi Chinatsu-chan algo que no pueda olvidar con facilidad, un presente que por siempre mantenga en su memoria aquel recuerdo de nuestro maravilloso momento

─ ve al grano ─ bufo molesta harta de tanta palabrería de la rubia

─ psh que impaciente, bueno lo que tendrás que conseguir para mí es un diamante

─ ¿un diamante? Estas bromeando ─ rio con sarcasmo y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho

─ oh pero no es cualquier diamante amiga mía, ¿habías oído hablar de la "la reliquia de Reia"?

─ pues claro, se dice que es una joya que ciega tu mente llenándote la cabeza de ilusiones si la tocas ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? Esas eran simples historias

─ pues no lo son, y adivina quien posee dicha reliquia

─ ¿está aquí? ─ Yui dijo apuntando con el dedo el suelo ─ ¿en verdad existe?

─ así es, existe, contrario a las historias resulta ser un diamante tallado de gran tamaño, sobre lo de confundirte son solo cuentos que se han inventado a lo largo de los años. Este diamante es el tesoro más preciado de Seitokai

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─ lo he visto, no te será difícil dar con el

─ ¿podrías decirme dónde está? Eso me ahorraría tiempo

─ podría… pero no lo hare ─ dijo Kyōko ─ eso le quitaría emoción

─ espero que eso sea todo ─ Yui caminó devuelta hacia la puerta para marcharse y dejar sola a la rubia

─ Si eso es todo, lo prometo, a propósito te recomiendo que cortes tu cabello ─ dijo la rubia apuntando la melena de Yui

─ pero… mi cabello esta corto ─ Yui se tocó las puntas de su pelo mostrando lo corto que lo tenia

─ solo es un consejo ─ dijo Kyōko haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

─ ¡bien! mañana en la noche lo robaré para ti ese diamante, espérame afuera de la ciudad antes del amanecer del siguiente día. Espero no verte más por aquí ─ hablo con un tono amenazante, algo que a Kyōko no le impacto en lo más mínimo

─ no puedo esperar amiga mía ─ susurro la rubia tumbándose en la cama

Caída la tarde Yui se preparaba para dar su asalto al palacio de Seitokai para extraer el diamante que Kyōko deseaba. Usando un poco de carbón creo un tinte facial para cubrir sus rasgos y así no ser identificada si llegase a salir algo mal, pero, mirando su reflejo sobre un pedazo de metal pulido, pensó que tal vez eso no sería suficiente, y fue entonces que tomando una tijera siguió el consejo de Kyōko y cortó aún más su cabello.

El tiempo que ha pasado en el reino no ha sido el suficiente como para que todos en la ciudad o en el palacio puedan recordar su nombre, aunque existen pequeñas excepciones como la princesa y Chitose, pero ni siquiera la reina Himawari sabe de la existencia de ella. Yui no era una chica muy sociable ya que su pasión era la calma que encontraba en el silencio, sin embargo muchos podrían apuntarla con el dedo si lo deseaban así que su cabello serviría para comprometer su identidad.

Caída la noche cuando solo estrellas brillaban en los cielos, Yui comenzó a ejecutar su estrategia para ingresar en el palacio sin ser vista y con el mínimo impacto posible, entonces estaba ahí la salida de aquella situación pues un diamante no sería tan problemático de robar. Yui ya tenía idea de donde podría estar, gracias a Chitose, descubrió el sitio que acoge al diamante. Increíble o no, este no estaba guardado con los tesoros del reino, al contrario, estaba siendo exhibido en el salón del trono, muy fácil y al alcance.

Usando la oscuridad como abrigo Yui se movió sigilosa por los arbustos que adornan aquellas paredes de roca, siempre lejos de la luz y aquellas que patrullan por los alrededores como parte de su trabajo. Con una soga trepó hasta una viga de madera que sobresalía a unos metros por encima de su cabeza, estando en lo alto y gracias a lo escarpado de las paredes escaló con facilidad hasta una ventana que le daría el acceso al interior del palacio.

El salón del trono no estaba lejos de su posición, sin embargo, debía sortear varios guardias y la iluminación interior del corredor no le ayudaba. Con la espalda contra la perded se movió hasta estar debajo de un faro para apagar la flama y que así le ayudase a ocultarse mejor.

Esa acción tenía otro propósito; viendo que misteriosamente el corredor quedo a oscuras, un par de chicas se acercó para verificar que todo estaba bien, pero para mala suerte de las chicas Yui tenía un plan que las dejaría fuera de combate. No las mataría pues nunca lo había hecho pero usando los conocimientos necesarios golpeo cierta parte del cuerpo de aquellas mujeres dejándolas inconscientes en cuestión de segundos.

Con el corredor libre Yui llegó hasta la entrada que daba a unas escaleras que bajando por ellas se podía llegar al salón del trono, así que sin hacerse esperar bajó por ahí hasta que más abajo estaba el salón y mientras algunas chicas lo cuidaban Yui se las arregló para entrar en el sin ser vista.

Dentro fue directo a la ubicación del diamante que descansaba en lo alto del trono como un adorno más del mismo. Yui trepó por él y con algo de movimiento lo retiró de su estante, maravillada por el objeto que tentaba entre sus manos se le quedó observando por un determinado tiempo. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan majestuoso, claro que había robado diamantes antes, pero en comparación del tamaño y de lo limpio que estaba y su color claro reluciente lo convertían en una joyería única en su especie.

Algo andaba realmente mal, Yui lo supo en cuanto oyó el ajetreo afuera del salón. No supo que tiempo se había descuidado pero eso le costaría caro y conforme esperaba más ahí mismo el tiempo le llegaría a su fin.

Una chica entró en el salón poniendo en alerta a Yui que al verla se le aventó encima para que esta no pudiera gritar y alertada a las demás, uso su golpe del sueño y dejo fuera de combate a la chica, tomo el diamante y lo metió en una bolsa que cargaba consigo y salió del salón con cautela. Afuera un grupo de mujeres se acercaba así que subió rápida las escaleras hasta el corredor por donde había ingresado, pero, ahí arriba le esperaba una sorpresa y es que de la nada habían aparecido más mujeres que para su mala suerte habían encontrado a las que antes había noqueado, además de que el número de chicas era demasiado como para enfrentarlas.

Sin dejarse ver subió un nivel más aunque eso le costaría luego para bajar por un costado del muro, pero era un riesgo que debía correr si quería salir de ahí en una sola pieza. Parecía que la fortuna le sonreía pues el corredor siguiente estaba oscuro a excepción de una luz en lo profundo. Sin ninguna otra opción que elegir seguir por el corredor atenta a cualquier guardia que pudiese encontrarse; sin embargo con lo que no contaba era que al llegar hasta la luz de la farola cierta rubia le detuviera y que le cerraría su única salida del palacio

─ Kyōko eres tu ─ asombrada Yui se detuvo frente a la rubia ─ tengo que necesitas ─ dijo mostrando la bolsa con el diamante dentro

─ si ya lo veo, hiciste un buen trabajo Yui-nyan ─ Kyōko dijo en un todo neutro alertando a Yui

Kyoko levantó una espada y la apuntó directo hacia su desconcertada amiga. Yui dio un paso atrás insegura por como Kyoko estaba reaccionando, ¿Qué hacía? Eso no tenía sentido y más viendo lo ojos de Kyōko estar llenos de seriedad.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ le preguntó

─ deteniéndote ─ aquella respuesta descoloco aún más a Yui

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijo Yui con asombro ─ déjate de bromas, tengo lo que querías ahora hazte a un lado y déjame pasar ─ le dijo pues sería solo cuestión de minutos para que los guardias la encontraran si seguía en el mismo lugar

─ no puedo hacer eso ─ Kyoko acerco la punta de la espada directo al cuello de Yui obligándola a retroceder aún mas

─ ¡estás loca! ¡Si nos atrapan nos ahorcarán, será nuestro fin! ─ dijo Yui retrocediendo otro paso pues Kyōko parecía estar determinada a detenerle

─ corrección, será tu fin ─ dijo la rubia

─ ¿de que estas hablando? ─ Yui quería saber que pensaba su amiga

─ creíste que me había olvidado de tu error

─ ¿error?

─ aquel día, debiste seguir y olvidarte de Akari

─ es acaso… ¡Kyōko ella fue herida, tenía que ayudarla! ─ Yui recordaba ese momento tan claro como el agua, tanto así que cada vez su ira contra su amiga rubia se hacía más grande

─ Si lo hiciste, y te llevaste la mitad del oro contigo, mitad que Nanamori pudo recuperar cuando las capturaron

─ ¿es por eso? ¡Idiota el oro es lo único que te importa, Akari

─ Akari era un estorbo, y como tal… debía morir ─ se notaba un deje de enfado cuando hablaba Kyoko sobre lo que pasó aquel día

─ ¡no hables así de ella! ─ gritó llena de rabia por como Kyōko se expresaba de la pelirroja

─ no importa ya, ahora yo te detendré y seguramente la reina me recompensara y tú… te pudrirás en la cárcel

─ ¡no seas tonta nos ahorcaran a las dos!

─ fu fu que pena ─ rio sin gracia la rubia ─ veo que seguiste mi consejo, eso es perfecto

─ ¿Qué? ─ Yui no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada

─ te cortaste el cabello Mihoko

─ ¿Mihoko?

─ sabes Yui, una de las mentiras que le dije a su majestad Himawari era que estaba buscando a una peligrosa asesina y ladrona de joyas llamada Mihoko, entonces le di un perfil detallado de esta supuesta criminal y que crees, eres tú.

─ Este era tu plan ─ Yui apretó los puños con furia

─ bueno conociéndote bien dudo que te hayas relacionado con la reina, entonces ella no te reconocería pero debía hacerte que cortaras tu cabello para que pudiera suplantarte otra identidad y además me tome la libertad de deshacerme de aquella que pudiera llevarme la contra

─ ¡¿le hiciste algo a Ayano?!

─ ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? ─ dijo la rubia ─ pero a Chitose no le fue muy bien ─ Kyōko sonrió mostrando sus reluciente dentadura perfecta ─ me costó un poco hacer que todo pareciera un accidente, bueno, mañana sabré si funciono cuando encuentren su cuerpo sin vida jaja ja ─ rio la rubia ─ en cuanto a tu amada Ayano, cuando vea lo que eres realmente terminará odiándote por el resto de tu vida y eso si será muy gracioso fu fu ¡tú sufrimiento comienza ahora!

* * *

 **Hola a todos, yo creía que las tijeras no existían es esta época, pero al parecer si son de la era del bronce en fin… espero que la estén pasando bien. Recuerden dejarme un comentario con sus opiniones que siempre son bienvenidas.**

 **Yo soy Gabriel que se despide de ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

─ ¿Qué te ha sucedido Kyoko?

Siguieron ahí mismo en ese casi oscuro corredor, Yui ya no tenía dudas sobre la rubia, ella la había vuelto a abandonar y encima de todo le había mentido y engañado vilmente. Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más estaba cerca el momento en el cual Yui debería pagar por los crímenes cometidos y los propios crímenes de Kyōko

─ antes no te importaba si fallábamos con tal de divertirnos, y lo hicimos ─ Yui trató una última vez de hacer que Kyōko recapacitara aunque no pareciera lograr algo ─ ¡confiábamos en ti!

─ Su confianza me tiene sin cuidado ─ dijo la rubia ─ ¿crees que siempre he querido andar con un par de fracasadas? Por favor

─ Estas mintiendo, ¡mientes!

─ No es necesario que me creas, pronto sabrás que tan importante son para mí

Desde la oscuridad se oían pisadas que parecían hacerse más fuertes, Yui estaba segura que hacia ahí era donde se dirigían. ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía dejarse atrapar pues si bien la vida le podrían perdonar Ayano ya no la vería con los mismos ojos, algo que a Yui le provocaba dolor en su pecho. Sin embargo si lo que Kyōko decía era cierto, si la rubia le plantó otra identidad entonces la reina Himawari no dudaría en mandarla a la horca

Sólo había una salida y esa era enfrentarse a la rubia. Estaba bastante en desventaja pues no poseía armas, aparte de sus propias manos, que pudieran hacerle frente a la espada corta que empuñaba Kyōko. Pero no todo parecía perdido y aquello que la rubia le había mandado a buscar podía servir de algo después de todo

─ Kyōko por favor ─ rogó una vez más

─ está cerca mi venganza que casi puedo saborearla

─ No cometas una locura de la que después te puedas arrepentir ─ Yui no quería luchar con la rubia así que intento persuadirla ─ sé que no debía volver por Akari ese día… ─ aun si mintiera para lograr que Kyōko cambiase de opinión ─ …pero es que Akari ha sido tan buena con todas nosotras que me era casi imposible siquiera pensar en abandonarla

─ ¡cállate! ─ grito la rubia acercando aún más la espada al cuello de Yui provocando que esta retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared ─ jamás debimos brindarle un hogar en primer lugar, aquella noche… debimos dejar que la devoraran los lobos pues al menos muerta serviría para algo

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, ya no había más salida que enfrentarse a Kyōko pues hablar mal de la pelirroja no hacía más que enfurecer a Yui. Usando la bolsa con el diamante Yui golpeo la espada para sacarla de su cuello y así estrellar su puño contra la rubia que tambaleándose retrocedió

─ ¡te atreves a decir… te atreves a hablar mal de Akari… una vez más que la insultes y pagaras todas las que nos hiciste! ─ dijo Yui desbordando ira, ira contra esa rubia a quien ahora desconocía

Kyoko paso su mano por su mejilla donde había recibido el fuerte golpe de Yui ─ Akari… ¡estoy harta de escuchar ese maldito nombre!

Kyoko con la espada intento propinarle un golpe mortal a Yui pero la chica uso la bolsa y el diamante paró la espada. Giró sobre sus talones y lanzó un nuevo golpe hacia la rubia pero sorprendente o no, Kyōko detuvo el puño con su mano izquierda aprovechando el asombro de Yui la jaló del brazo y el propinó un fuerte cabezazo. Yui retrocedió algo desorientada y al momento en que sus ojos se detuvieron vio como una espada caía sobre ella, otra vez uso el diamante para parar aquel ataque y esta vez golpeó la pierna de la rubia para desequilibrarla. Kyoko cayó sobre su rodilla derecha y recibió un fuerte puñetazo pero respondió esquivando el siguiente y con su mano izquierda golpeo el estómago de Yui.

─ ¿crees que puedes ganarme? ─ dijo la rubia levantándose mientras Yui se tomaba el estómago por el dolor

─ Eso lo veremos

Kyoko tiró la espada a un lado ya que estaría en ventaja si la seguía empuñando y se preparó para hacer que Yui conociera su posición como segunda en Gorakubu. La rubia lanzó un puñetazo que estrellándose en la mejilla de Yui fue tan que la chica cayó hacia un costado algo aturdida pues Kyōko le sorprendió con tal fuerza que antes carecía. Ahí no acababa todo pues tomando a Yui del cuello la levantó a su altura donde sin soltarla la siguió golpeando una y otra vez hasta que los moretones eran visibles y la sangre escurría de la boca y la nariz de Yui.

Kyoko paró sus atacas para apreciar en detalle lo que había hecho, por su parte Yui estaba muy aturdida debido a los golpes que recibió por parte de la rubia quien después de verla a la cara la soltó de su agarre para que cayera sobre sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo.

─ te has ablandado Yui-nyan ─ dijo la rubia en tono burlón ─ tal como Akari, ya no sirves para nada

Yui apretó los puños mientras sentía su propia sangre hervir en furia ─ cállate ─ con algo de esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, y limpiando parte de la sangre de su cara le lanzó una mirada intensa a la rubia ─ ¡cállate!

Yui embistió a la rubia tumbándola en el piso, usando toda su fuerza en mantenerla debajo de ella la comenzó a golpear una y otra vez como queriéndole devolver el favor. Kyoko recibió cada golpe hasta que estos simplemente se volvieron más suaves y sin energías pero el ataque fue suficientemente eficiente como para dejarla igual a como se encontraba Yui.

Jadeando la chica de cabellos oscuro se alejó de la rubia y tomó la espada que Kyōko había tirado al suelo y con ella en mano siguió por el pasillo con pasos torpes en busca de una ventana que le permitiera escapar.

─ Yui… aún no hemos terminado ─ Yui no se detuvo a los llamados de Kyōko, ya había tenido suficiente

Pero Kyōko corrió hacia ella embistiéndola, Yui reaccionó demasiado tarde y su espalda chocó contra la pared que enseguida cedió, y es que no era una pared precisamente sino que era una puerta la que no resistiendo la embestida fue destruida por las dos chicas.

Yui cayó de espaldas sobre la puerta de madera con la rubia sobre ella, la rubia en ese momento dejó de moverse instantáneamente. Yui abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro asombrado de Kyōko y aquellos ojos azules expresaban miedo, de inmediato sintió un líquido cálido que corría por sus manos y por entre sus dedos.

─ Kyōko ─ Yui rodó a la rubia fuera de su cuerpo pero esta no pudo colocarse boca arriba quedando de costado sobre el suelo ─ ¡no!

Yui vio sus manos ensangrentadas y luego la espada que estaba enterrada en el cuerpo de la rubia, Kyōko había sido atravesada por su propia espada en el momento en el que embistió a Yui y cayeron dentro de aquella habitación.

Un gemido de horror se escuchó dentro la habitación pero este no le pertenecía a Yui ni a Kyōko. Con temor Yui siguió con su vista hasta una cama donde sobre ella una chica cubría su boca con sus manos mientras de sus ojos aterrados las lágrimas no parecían tener fin.

─ A… Ayano ─ susurró Yui al verla ahí dentro de esa habitación

Parecía mentira pero no era así, Kyōko estaba tendida en el suelo de la habitación de Ayano mientras su sangre se regaba por el piso. Ayano les veía asustada y aterrada y es que aunque Yui se hubiera cortado el pelo y su rostro estuviera pintarrajeado y ensangrentado, Ayano reconoció aquellos ojos que le miraron y esa voz que pronuncio su nombre. Yui estaba perdida pues era posible que Ayano hubiera escuchado parte de la conversación que mantuvo en el corredor con Kyōko minutos antes, además de que aquella rubia estaba tendida en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre y que Yui mantuviera en sus manos parte de esa sangre.

─ fufu… aha… creíste que saldrías… saldrías de esta… ─ hablo la rubia con gran esfuerzo acompañando a sus palabras con cantidades de sangre que salía por su boca.

─ Kyōko ─ Yui le miró pero su cabeza no estaba procesando correctamente y su mirada estaba algo perdida

─ Tú… aha… tú no tendrás… un futuro… vivirás atormentada… y tu alma… tú alma se quebrará… jajaja ─ rió la rubia con agonía ─ Yui… tú pierdes… yo gané… Yui-nyan ella te odiará… su dolor será mi venganza… Yui jajaja… ojala pudieras ver… ver tu cara… jajaaaarrg…

Kyoko rió por última vez mientras su cabeza cayó y su respiración dejó de ser constante, sus ojos se apagaron dejando verle a Yui la burla con la que estos le habían mirado en el último momento, despidiéndose con un recordatorio de la vida que le espera. Kyoko había ganado.

* * *

 **Un saludito a** **Australopithecus y a Santy51999 quienes fueron tan amables de comentar el capítulo anterior, y que gracias a ello me animé a escribir esta actualización. Porque en serio, ya estaba planeando dejar pausado este fanfic si nadie comentaba, y es que si nadie comenta no sabré si les está gustando en fanfic o no, lo que provoca que lo deje pausado indefinidamente.**

 **Pueden dejarme sus comentarios, ya sea con una crítica sobre el fanfic o un saludo, eso me ayuda y me motiva a seguir actualizando.**

 **En fin, espero verlo más seguido por aquí, y si todo sale bien el próximo capítulo de este fanfic estará listo pronto. Claro, si me dejan sus comentarios porque si no me pondré muy mal y terminaré actualizando otro fic.**

 **Un saludo a todos y nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

Casi no recordaba lo que sucedió después de la tragedia, solo imágenes insistentes de una Ayano aterrada y que huía cada vez que intentaba acercársele; aquello fue el golpe definitivo, aquel del cual había hablado Kyōko antes de morir, aquel que sin duda logró quebrarla completamente.

En aquella sucia celda en lo oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos no eran capaces de distinguir algo de las sombras pero aun si no podía ver bien, sabía que en sus manos aún estaban manchadas con la sangre de la rubia. Sentía tal vez en su pecho algo de rencor consigo misma pero más que lamentarse la muerte de Kyōko ella carecía de sentido en ese momento. No sabía que sentir; tristeza, ira, dolor, impotencia… soledad.

Sus ojos jamás se cerraron como recuerdo de ello se irritaron y parpadear dolía mucho, sus moretones se hicieron más visibles como prueba de su pelea y posterior golpiza hecha por la guardia real al encontrarla en la habitación de Ayano. Su garganta estaba seca y posterior a veces tosía un poco de sangre, respirar se había vuelto un tormento pero al menos recordar que le esperaba al amanecer servía de momento como consuelo de todo su dolor.

Las horas pasaron y a medida que la luz fue apareciendo dentro de su celda, con cada segundo más y más murmullos que afuera parecían aglomerarse en un solo punto. Podía sentir el momento próximo a llegar, y con ello el destino el cual había dictaminado la reina Himawari para castigar su pecado… la muerte frente a una multitud indignada.

Frente a ella se colocaron dos chicas con armaduras anunciando el momento, una abrió las rejas mientras la otra se adentraba en ella y tomaba las cadenas que mantenían las piernas de Yui atada a la pared. Yui le no volteo a ver lo que hacía, pues una tercera chica apareció en la puerta ganado la atención de Yui debido al parecido casi idéntico con Chitose, pero esta era diferente en carácter y color de ojos.

─ Chizuru-san, no era necesario que viniera a verla ─ dijo la chica que esperaba en la entrada de la celda

Chizuru por su parte tomó las cadenas que ataban las manos de Yui levantándola como si nada para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Yui al ver esos ojos que estaban inundados en ira y al recibir por parte de Chizuru un fuerte golpe que la derribó.

─ no demoren ─ dijo Chizuru ─ la reina espera su ejecución ─ dicho eso se marchó por donde había venido

Las chicas recogieron a una adormecida Yui que se había cansado de seguir, y la empujaron fuera de la celda hacia el exterior de las mazmorras.

─ oye, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

─ supongo que aún no lo sabes

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ hace una hora encontraron el cuerpo de Chitose-san flotando sin vida en el lago

─ ¿hablas en serio?

─ Ya vez, la capitana Chizuru está muy dolida por la pérdida de su hermana

─ Pero entonces… ¿Por qué golpeo a esta chica?

─ Un local dijo ver a esta chica arrojando el cuerpo al lago a media noche

─ ¡no! ¡Eres una maldita! ─ Yui sintió el fuerte golpe que le propinó aquella chica al enterarse de esas verdades a medias ─ ¡primero entras al palacio a robar, mataste a la señorita Kyoko y a Chitose e intentaste matar a nuestra princesa!

─ ¡Hiro cálmate! ─ dijo la otra deteniéndole ya que estaba a punto de aventarse sobre Yui ─ recuerda que debemos llevarla a que la preparen para su ejecución ─ con algo de esfuerzo logró calmar a esa fiera aunque a Yui no le importaba ─ yo también quiero hacerla pagar pero tenemos ordenes

La levantaron del suelo y la arrastraron hasta otra habitación donde la lanzaron adentro y cerrando la puerta. Dentro estaba Chizuru quien le daba la espalda. Yui trató de ponerse de pie hasta que lo logró con gran esfuerzo, Chizuru se le acercó y la jaló de las cadenas de sus manos hasta donde había una mesa con muchos instrumentos raros

─ Yo… lo siento ─ dijo Yui en un murmullo

Chizuru le ignoró y moviéndose dentro de la habitación donde empezó tomando una soga de una esquina y una especie de armadura de otra. Colocó los objetos sobre la mesa y se retiró un momento fuera de la habitación, en ese momento Yui quedó sola pero sin opciones de escapar ya que fuera la vigilaban las dos chicas que la llevaron ahí además de que carecía de la fuerza necesaria incluso caminar era extremadamente difícil.

Chizuru regreso a la habitación minutos más tarde y traía consigo un vaso con un líquido amarillento dentro ─ bebe ─ ordenó acercándole a los labios el vaso

Yui no quería nada aun si lo necesitara para seguir con vida pues de que servía si afuera le estaba esperando una cuerda que acabaría con su existencia ─ no… será igual ─ dijo apartando el rostro

Chizuru alejo el vaso de Yui para propinarle un fuerte golpe que la tiró sobre la mesa, Yui ya no quiso levantarse de ahí y dejo que la zarandearan a su antojo. Chizuru giró a la chica y usando su mano izquierda presiono sobre los labios hinchados de Yui haciendo que esta abriera la boca para luego verter dentro el líquido amarillento. Yui tosió un poco y tragó cierta parte de él, el resto corrió de su boca mojando sus mejillas.

Intentó recuperar un poco de aire girando su cuerpo para sacar el liquidó de su boca, pero el que había tragado le drenó la fuerza casi por completo. Sus ojos cerraba de vez en cuando mientras era zarandeada de un lado a otro, podía sentir aquella manos que la tocaban si ninguna consideración. Trataba de levantar sus brazos pero ya no tenía control de ellos, su estómago ardía y su respiración era cada vez más lenta e irregular.

Luego comenzó a sentir fuego por todo su cuerpo como si fuese ido al infierno sin abandonar la tierra, pero después su cuerpo se enfrió hasta el punto en el que comenzó a temblar por aquella temperatura.

Sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda, sus pies juntos amarrados por los tobillos y las rodillas. Y así fue arrastrada fuera de esa habitación hasta el exterior, donde la elevaron por una pequeña escalera de madera donde le esperaban cuatro personas.

Entrecerrando los ojos Yui vio bajo sus pies a un montón de gente que parecía rodearle, y como entre aquellas cabeza una sombra con la forma de un ovalo se balanceaba. La guiaron dos pasos más donde la soltaron, pero ella cayó sobre sus rodillas al ya no tener soporte para su cuerpo débil. Dos chicas la tomaron y elevaron y una le colocó una soga de collar.

─ Sus majestades han desistido de ver tal espectáculo pero ordenaron la pronta ejecución de esta criminal ─ a un costado una de ellas desenrolló un papel y comenzó a leer ─ Mihoko Takeda, criminal buscada por los reinos Nanamori y Gorakubu, actualmente acusada por nuestro reino Seitokai de múltiples crímenes entre ellos intento de robo de "la reliquia de Reia" nuestro tesoro más preciado; intento de asesinato de nuestra princesa; asesinato de una ciudadana; y por último, asesinato de Miss Toshinō Kyōko prometida de la princesa Ayano ─ toda la gente comenzó a abuchear y a reclamar justicia ─ y es así que como lo dictan la ley de Seitokai para múltiples crímenes, la acusada es sentenciada… a morir en la horca.

Su cuerpo se adormeció mientras en su mente llegaba la imagen de toda esa gente que la insultaba y la acusaba de un crimen que no cometió, pues la culpable había muerto y con ella la verdad que la podía liberar. Ya solo viendo entre esa gente Yui por un momento creyó ver a una chica pelirrosa de mirada turquesa pero solo eran alucinaciones. Había otra alucinación que a lo lejos ondeando su cabello morado, Ayano desvió la mirada y salió montada en un caballo alejándose de la ciudad.

Una trampilla se abrió bajo sus pies y su cuerpo cayó por ahí hasta que la cuerda que la sostenía del cuello se tensó dejándola balanceándose por sobre el suelo. Una necesidad le invadió y se dejó llevar por esta adentrándose en una profunda oscuridad, mientras los gritos y mormullos se iban apagando hasta que ya no oyó nada.

* * *

 **Saludos a** **Osiris valensky/Santy151999** **y a** DaenBrs16 **quienes fueron los primeros en comentar, bueno no hubo más comentarios, en fin, gracias a ellos es que aquí esta otro capítulo de este fancic.**

 **No olviden dejarme su opinión y/o critica en los comentarios, así me ayudan a seguir mejorando, o empeorando, eso ya depende de sus palabras,**

 **Bueno yo me despido y nos leemos otro día.**


	6. Chapter 6

Con pisadas firmes su caballo avanzaba hacia esa ciudad que a lo lejos se asomaba, tras de ella, un pequeño grupo de sus súbditos le acompañaban. Llevaban dos carretas que eran jaladas por sus respectivos caballos y en una de ellas presentes y telas vinos y fruta fresca, un pequeño presente para aquella que gobierna aquellas tierras.

La princesa Akari no esperaba un agradable recibimiento pues su visita ella no la había anunciado, por eso y sin prestar atención a esas curiosas que le vieron pasar, junto a sus sirvientes sin detener avanzaron hasta las puertas del palacio.

─ ¡alto ahí! ─ gritaron los guardias del palacio ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus intenciones en este reino?

Akari quien estaba a la cabeza bajó elegante de su caballo impactando a esas chicas que se atrevieron a detenerle, pues esa pelirroja impresionó con su belleza y grandeza elegancia comportándose tan esplendida como el título que ostenta.

─ Mis sinceras disculpas ─ Akari se inclinó a modo de saludo, aunque eso no era propio de una mujer de poder, la simpleza es parte de su ser y para ella no existía persona más o menos importante ─ soy la princesa Akaza Akari de Gorakubu.

Al escuchar esas palabras aquellas chicas se hincaron frente a ella pues estaban bien enteradas de la situación del reino con Gorakubu y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien de dicho lugar llegase a Seitokai en busca de respuestas. Aunque aquello debería haber tardado un poco más debido a la lejanía y efecto era increíble que la noticia sobre la muerte de Kyoko haya viajado tan rápido.

─ nuestras sinceras disculpas su majestad ─ dijeron al unísono las chicas que seguían arrodilladas ─ no estábamos enteradas de su visita al reino

─ no se preocupen, ya pueden levantarse ─ ordenó ─ ha sido un error de mi parte presentarme tan repentinamente

─ eso quiere decir… ─ empezó diciendo una de las guardias ─ que no sabe sobre ¡auch! ─ Pero la otra le dio un golpe para que se callara

─ discúlpela su majestad… es su primer día ─ dijo a la otra excusándose por la boca floja ─ enseguida le informaremos a nuestra reina sobre su visita

─ Por favor ─ dijo amablemente la princesa pelirroja

Luego de una pequeña espera las puertas del palacio se abrieron para que la princesa pelirroja pudiera hacer su ingreso junto con sus sirvientes. Un momento después la princesa Akari fue guiada hasta el salón del trono donde le esperaba la reina Himawari

Akari iba acompañada por tres chicas que la custodiaban más una más que era precisamente parte de su círculo nombrada como consejera. Llegaron hasta estar frente a la reina, las chicas se inclinaron y a la orden de un gesto hecho por la reina, estas se retiraron.

─ Princesa Akari de Gorakubu ─ mencionó la reina Himawari bastante asombrada por la pelirroja, ya que aunque era la primera vez que la veía podía notar a simple vista el alto cargo de la susodicha ─ bienvenida sea usted y sus súbditos al reino Seitokai ─ Himawari se inclinó como saludo algo que no era propio de ella pero debido a la posición actual no le quedaba de otra

─ es un gusto y un placer por fin conocer el reino del que tanto se ha hablado últimamente ─ dijo la princesa pelirroja ─ su majestad es incluso aún más bella en persona ─ Akari tomó la mano de la reina y deposito un beso en ella

─ por favor princesa, puede dirigirse a mí como Himawari, no es necesario ser tan formal

─ Lo hare si usted hace lo mismo

─ creo que le tomare la razón… Akari-chan

─ no fue tan difícil verdad Himawari-chan ─ Akari sonrió con entusiasmo, una sonrisa contagiosa que alcanzó a la reina que sintió relajada al estar con ella ─ oh, perdone, ella es mi escolta Hanako ─ dijo presentando a la chica que tenía al lado

─ Su majestad ─ una chica hermosa se inclinó ante la reina con gracia y elegancia como aquel hermoso y largo cabello que con sutileza se balanceó

─ wow ─ la reina estudio un momento el rostro de la chica ─ esto es algo loco pero usted tiene un ligero parecido con mi esposa Sakurako

─ e este… ─ Akari tartamudeo

─ Pero es mi imaginación, Sakurako jamás lograría ser tan linda y educada como lo es usted Hanako ─ la chica se volvió a inclinar hacia delante en un gesto de neutralidad ante esa idea ─ hablando de eso, tengo que disculparme por ella, por el momento no se encuentra en el reino

─ es una pena ─ dijo Akari aliviada con la noticia ─ moría de ganas por conocerla

─ ya será en otra ocasión ¡oh! Perdone, gusta acompañarme a tomar el té ─ Himawari mencionó señalando una mesa debidamente preparada en el salón

─ será un placer ─ Akari aceptó gustosa la invitación ─ pero permítame enviar a que traigan los presentes, Hanako por favor ─ Akari le ordenó a su escolta

─ A la orden mi lady ─ Hanako colocó su mano en el pecho y se inclinó en un saludo para luego retirarse del salón

─ no debió molestarse ─ dijo Himawari

─ no no no, debía hacerlo como parte de mi gratitud por cuidar tan bien de Yui-chan y Kyōko-chan ─ mencionó la princesa pelirroja

─ A, se refiere a la hermana de Toshinō-san ─ Akari asintió reafirmando, aunque Himawari se le congeló la sangre al escuchar el nombre de la rubia ─ fue un placer ayudar a Toshinō-san a encontrar a su hermana perdida, y de haber sabido que estaba trabajando en nuestros propios establos hubiera ordenado un trato mejor para ella ¿pero cómo lo sabe?

─ Kyōko-chan envió una carta que lo explicaba, y esa es la razón principal de mi visita. Vine por Yui-chan para llevarla a casa, ella y Kyōko-chan son mis mejores amigas y estoy tan feliz de que Kyōko-chan la haya encontrado después de tres años

─ Si, Toshinō-san lo mencionó, dijo que habían sido secuestradas pero que ella sola pudo escapar pero que no pudo recuperar a su hermana ─ expresó la reina con pesar

─ fue muy duro para Kyōko-chan, nunca lo pudo superar pero gracias a esa determinación al fin se rencontró con Yui-chan.

─ bueno entonces enviaré a alguien a los establos para que…

─ no es necesario, Yui-chan partió de Seitokai hacia Gorakubu esta mañana

─ es una pena, me morías de ganas por conocerla, Toshinō-san me había hablado maravillas de su hermana, ─ dijo la reina ─ Pero entonces…

─ Bueno me sorprendió que se marchara sin haberme esperado, me la topé de camino aquí, sin embargo debía venir hasta aquí para mostrarle mi gratitud ─ dijo Akari ─ le pido perdón por mis amigas, es una falta grabe marcharse sin haberle informado

Himawari no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pues si bien Kyōko podría habérselo dicho pero debido a la tragedia de aquella noche, lamentablemente ya no lo logró ─ no hay problema, pero si gusta quisiera que siguiéramos esta conversación con una taza de té

Himawari le indicó la mesa y cortésmente jaló la silla para que pudiera sentarse la princesa, sin demora empezaron a disfrutar del té y a hablar y conocerse mejor. Sin embargo Himawari no podía sonreír con naturalidad tal como lo hacía Akari, pues ante ello estaba el asunto de la muerte de Kyōko algo que no sabía cómo Akari lo tomaría y si ello haría estabilizar futuras y nuevas relaciones con Gorakubu

─ Como puede apreciar, esta es la mejor seda que tenemos en Gorakubu, Akane-one-chan la eligió personalmente como muestra de su gratitud ─ Akari le mostraba a la reina los diversos obsequios que le había llevado

─ Es hermosa ─ dijo Himawari apreciando las telas y muchas otras cosas más, pero, no estaba tranquila pues tarde o temprano debía ser sincera con Akari, pues en ese pequeño lapso de estar conversando con la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la gran persona que es y cómo sus sirvientes la adoran e incluso Akari se mostraba igual a ellos sin una pizca de superioridad. Akari no era como cualquier persona, ella solo podía ser comparada con un ángel, y debido a eso Himawari no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia

─ es solo una parte, ya tenemos preparado un excelente regalo para la futura pareja ─ dijo Akari refiriéndose al matrimonio de la princesa Ayano con Kyōko ─ es una pena que la princesa Ayano no haya podido acompañarnos

─ bueno, me disculpo, es que ella es muy rebelde ─ dijo la reina excusando a su hija malcriada aunque muy bella

─ son cosas que pasan Himawari-chan ─ expresó con una enorme sonrisa ─ aunque si quisiera pedirle un favor. ¿Podría hablar con Kyōko-chan? Quisiera felicitarla por haber encontrado a Yui-chan

─ A bueno… ─ Himawari empezó a sudar frio, y más viendo la carita inocente de Akari que esperaba ansiosa por ver a la rubia ─ lo momento Akari-chan pero me había estado conteniendo durante este largo tiempo porque no encontraba la manera de decírtelo.

Akari ladeo su cabeza en son de no entender, Himawari trago saliva en un intento de tomar el valor necesario. Estaba en juego mucho, la paz de Seitokai podría ser perturbada de un momento a otro, pero de seguir ocultando la verdad no hacia las cosas más sencillas.

─ Miss Toshinō Kyōko… ha… ha… Toshinō-san ha muerto ─ Akari cubrió su boca con sus manos para acallar un gemido ahogado, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y de ellos pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar ─ en un acto de valentía, luchó con coraje para salvar a mi hija Ayano de una peligrosa asesina llamada Mihoko… lamentablemente ella fue herida y… y murió. Lo siento

Akari se derrumbó, ahí verla llorando por la pérdida de una de sus amigas le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, y Himawari no fue la excepción quien sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

Himawari guio a la princesa hasta una habitación donde podría descansar y desahogarse mientras ella misma la consoló. También le acompañaba su escolta Hanako, pero esta no mostró ninguna reacción ante la noticia, Himawari creyó que tal vez ella no era tan allegada a la rubia como lo era Akari

─ Mi señora ─ a la habitación entró una chica de ojos verdes con gafas y cabello blanquito ─ ya está todo listo

─ este no es el momento Chizuru ─ dijo la reina en desaprobación por haber interrumpido en un momento difícil

─ perdóneme su majestad ─ rogó la chica

─ Himawari-chan… ─ sollozaba la pelirroja ─ ¿podemos llevárnosla?

─ no debes preguntar, claro que puedes hacerlo Akari-chan

─ Hanako… por… por favor

─ Me encargaré de todo mi lady

─ Chizuru, ve con ella y ayuda en lo que necesite

─ Como desee mi señora ¿pero qué hacemos con Mihoko?

─ quémala

─ No… ─ dijo Akari sorprendiendo a Himawari ─ ¿ella es su asesina?

─ así es, pudimos atraparla y fue ejecutada esta mañana ─ dijo Himawari

─ ¿podemos llevárnosla? ─ preguntó la pelirroja mostrando sus ojitos cristalinos

Himawari no podía negarse a la pelirroja pero aun así no entendía porque quería llevarse el cuerpo de la asesina ─ pero…

─ es una costumbre en Gorakubu, si alguien noble muere asesinada es necesario que sea sepultada sobre su asesina, así sus almas tendrán su debida recompensa ─ explicó Hanako ─ mientras la que está arriba ascenderá a los cielos, su asesina será arrastrada a las llamas del infierno

Era una rara costumbre aun así no podía negarle esa petición a la pelirroja ─ claro entiendo, pueden hacerlo

Cuatro chicas entraron en una habitación donde lo único que había ahí era una gran caja que sin duda era un ataúd. Estas chicas fueron enviadas ahí por órdenes de Hanako, y estas era llevarse aquel ataúd y colocarlo en una de las carretas que llevaron consigo para luego transportarlo hasta el castillo Akaza.

─ ¡perfecto! ─ habló una de ellas con un deje de protesta ─ ahora somos sepultureras

─ Más respeto Akina ─ le reprimió otra chica ─ sabes que los muertos te pueden oír

─ ¿tú crees esa tontería Yua-chan? ─ Akina le preguntó a la tercera chica

─ ¡claro que es verdad!, mi abuelita me ha contado muchas historias de ese tipo ─ respondió Yua-chan ─ ¿tú que piensas Yoko-chan?

─ A mí me da igual ─ respondió sin animo Yoko-chan ─ mejor hagámoslo rápido y salgamos de aquí, pero primero, Umi-chan mira dentro del ataúd para saber si es ese

─ Pues es el único que hay ─ remarcó Akina ─ pero creo que si deberías ver

─ ¡eh! ¿Por qué yo? ─ protestó Umi-chan

─ Porque tú eras la que decía que debemos respetar a los muertos ─ dijo Akina

─ ¿y eso que? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ─ dijo Umi-chan

─ ¡está bien! ─ Akina se acercó al ataúd y lo abrió siempre entrecerrando los ojos por si había alguna sorpresa ─ ¡hay Dios que fea! ─ gritó y las otras curiosas se acercaron

─ Estas de broma Akina ─ dijo Yua-chan ─ a mí me parece muy linda

─ wow es rubia ─ dijo Yoko-chan

─ saben lo que dicen de las rubias ─ dijo Akina

─ ¿Qué dicen? ─ dijeron las demás

─ Que son cabezas huecas ─ dijo Akina de forma burlona ─ jajaja con razón la mataron auch ─ Umi-chan le dio un golpe en la cabeza ─ ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

─ ¡más respeto por la difunta, Akina! ─ dijo Umi-chan ─ mejor terminemos con esto

─ Si está bien ─ dijo Akina cerrando la tapa del ataúd ─ pónganse en posición, yo adelante con Yoko-chan

─ muy bien, a la cuenta de tres ─ dijo Yua-chan

─ una, dos… ─ dijeron todas al unísono preparadas para levantar el ataúd ─ ¡tres!

─ grrrrr… ─ Akina hizo un esfuerzo por levantar el ataúd pero este no se movía

─ ¡que rayos! ─ dijo Yua-chan dejando de luchar ─ ¿esto está pegado al piso o qué?

─ parece que no ─ dijo Umi-chan quien se había arrodillado para mirar debajo

─ hagámoslo otra vez ─ dijo Yoko-chan ─ pongamos toda nuestra fuerza

─ bien a la de tres ─ dijo nuevamente Yua-chan

─ uno, dos… ¡tres!

Esta vez las chicas con un gran esfuerzo lograron montar en ataúd sobre sus hombres, sin embargo les sorprendió de sobremanera lo pesado de este.

─ ¿Qué demonios comió esta chica? ─ dijo Akina

─ pesa una tonelada ─ dijo Yua-chan

─ es como si estuviéramos cargando a cuatro personas ─ dijo Yoko-chan

─ tal vez es la madera con la que está hecha el ataúd lo que pesa ─ dijo Umi-chan como única opción válida ─ mejor movámonos porque siento que me quebrara el hombro en cualquier momento

─ muy bien vamos

Las chicas movieron el ataúd de Kyōko hasta el patio del palacio donde otra chica les esperaba con la carreta ya preparada. Las chicas colocaron el ataúd sobre la carreta e inmediatamente cayeron rendidas y jadeando para recuperar el aire

─ ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Algún problema con la muertita? ─ les preguntó la chofer de la carreta de forma burlona

─ ¡cierra el pico Makoto! ─ le respondió Akina

─ Pero que malagradecida, yo solo estaba preocupada por ustedes ─ dijo Makoto

─ Como si fuera a creerte ─ dijo con sarcasmo Akina

─ Ya chicas no peleen ─ dijo Umi-chan enderezando su postura ─ mejor atemos esto y que Makoto se encargue

─ Si mejor, antes de que Hanako nos vuelva a regañar ─ dijo Yua-chan pero no se dio cuenta de que Hanako se acercaba

─ es correcto lo que dices ─ dijo Hanako sorprendiendo a las chicas que al verla se pusieron firmes ─ Makoto, te adelantaras y llevaras el ataúd al reino, nosotras iremos detrás─ le ordenó

─ ¡si señora! ─ dijo Makoto

─ el resto de ustedes deben seguirme, aún quedan dos ataúdes que debemos llevar al reino ─

─ ¡si señora! ─ dijeron el cuarteto

─ Makoto, antes de irte deja preparada la otra carreta ─ dijo Hanako como ultima orden para la chica

─ ¡enseguida! ─ respondió acatando la orden

─ vamos

Las cuatro chicas junto a Hanako se adentraron nuevamente al palacio, bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron luego a una habitación en lo más bajo. Ahí estaban dos ataúdes los cuales supusieron que debían llevar y montar en la carreta. Hanako les dio la orden de moverlos lo antes posible

─ entendieron ─ Hanako terminó de dar las ordenes ─ por su bien háganlo rápido y déjense de juegos tontos

─ ¡si señora!

─ muy bien, cuando terminen avisen a las demás y partan lo antes posible devuelta al reino, Akari y yo iremos detrás ─ Hanako se retiró de la habitación dejando las chicas con la tarea

─ hay esto es perfecto ─ dijo con sarcasmo Akina

─ A mí me da igual ─ respondió sin animo Yoko-chan

─ hay que moverse así lo haremos más rápido y podremos regresar a casa lo antes posible ─ dijo Umi-chan colocándose a un lado del primer ataúd

─ tienes razón ─ dijo Yua-chan tomando su lugar ─ a la de tres, una, dos ¡tres!

Levantaron el ataúd sorprendidas por el peso de este, ya que era muy liviano comparado con el anterior donde iba la rubia. Rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo movieron los dos ataúdes hasta la carreta, donde después los ataron y colocaron una lona encima

─ ok chicas, yo les avisaré a las demás que ya podemos partir ─ dijo Yua-chan ─ ustedes sigan delante

─ Bien si eso quieres ─ dijo Akina ─ Umi-chan conduce tú

─ ¿Por qué siempre yo? ─ protestó Umi-chan haciendo pucheros

─ Porque eres la más responsable ─ dijo Akina

─ tienes razón ─ dijo Umi-chan montando en la carreta y tomando las riendas de los caballos ─ jamás dejaría a estas pobres almas a tu cuidado Akina

─ di lo que quieras ─ dijo Akina montando el lado del copiloto ─ ¿te vas con nosotras Yoko-chan?

─ Si por que no ─ dijo Yoko-chan y montó en la parte trasera haciéndole compañía a los ataúdes

─ adelante Umi-chan

─ sujétense bien ─ dijo Umi-chan sacudiendo las riendas para hacer que los caballos se movieran ─ será un largo viaje

─ Ni lo menciones ─ dijo Yoko-chan ─ creo que me echaré una siestecita

─ oye espera ─ dijo Akina ─ antes revisa a ver que hay dentro de los ataúdes ─ propuso ya que Yoko-chan estaba en la parte de atrás y podía hacerlo sin problemas

─ chicas dejen eso ─ dijo Umi-chan ─ un poco de respeto para las difuntas

─ entendemos eso Umi-chan ─ dijo Akina ─ pero ¿tú no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo son estas chicas?

─ Bueno este…

─ ¡no se diga más! ─ dijo Akina ─ Yoko-chan hazlo

Yoko-chan retiro la lona para ver mejor los ataúdes, como la carreta estaba en movimiento se le hizo un poco difícil la tarea. Eligio una de ellos y lo abrió para ver su contenido, Akina se giró y estiró hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista de lo que adentro de la caja había

─ wow ─ dijo Akina con asombro ─ esta chica es muy linda, no como la otra

─ oye la rubia era muy linda ─ dijo Umi con la vista al frente pero curiosa por ver a la chica ─ Akina yo también quiero ver

─ si espera, dame las riendas ─ Akina tomó las riendas para darle la libertad a Umi de ver a la chica

Umi se giró hacia atrás para ver a la chica ─ wow sí que es linda, es como un hermoso ángel de cabello blanco

─ no me digas que te enamoraste ─ dijo Akina burlándose de Umi

─ ¡cállate! ─ dijo Umi ─ Yoko-chan abre el otro

─ No que no ─ volvió a burlarse Akina

─ cállate ─ dijo Umi mientras Yoko-chan cerraba el ataúd y habría el otro ─ veamos que tenemos aq ¡oh por dios! ─ Umi salto horrorizada debido a la impresión que se llevó al ver a la otra chica

─ que es que es que es que es que es ─ decía impaciente Akina, Umi sin decir palabra alguna volvió hacia adelante y tomo las riendas de los caballos ─ gracias

─ es horrible ─ susurro Umi

Akina miró con cautela por si había alguna sorpresa y lo que vio no se lo esperaba ─ oh que mal ─ dentro del ataúd si había una chica pero todo su rostro estaba lleno de moretones ─ es como si hubiera recibido una paliza antes de morir ─ Akina ya no soporto ver más así que lo dejó todo hasta ahí.

─ es lamentable ─ dijo Yoko-chan cerrando el ataúd y colocando la lona en su lugar ─ supongo que este es el castigo por ser una asesina

─ ¿asesina? ─ preguntó Umi

─ ¿no lo sabias? ─ dijo Akina a lo que Umi negó con la cabeza ─ al parecer esta chica es quien asesinó a la rubia que ahora transporta Makoto

─ ¿Dónde oíste eso? ─ hizo otra pregunta

─ Yoko-chan y yo lo oímos de Hanako por casualidad cuando vagábamos por el palacio de Seitokai ─ respondió Akina

─ ¿Qué creen que la reina Akane haga con estos cuerpos? ─ preguntó Yoko-chan a sus dos amigas

─ No lo sé ─ respondió Umi-chan ─ ni siquiera sé por qué los llevamos al reino

─ Bueno la rubia se supone que era amiga de nuestra princesa ─ dijo Akina ─ pera estas dos… la verdad no sé

─ bueno lo sabremos al llegar a casa ─ dijo Yoko-chan ─ quien diría que terminaríamos transportando cadáveres

─ hablando de eso ─ dijo Akina ─ no se les parece extraño que nuestra princesa Akari ordenara que trajéramos dos carretas

─ ¿a ti te parece raro? ─ preguntó Umi

─ piénsalo, solo necesitábamos una sola carreta, pero la princesa especificó dos aunque esta solo estaba vacía ─ dijo Akina

─ tal vez lo creyó prudente el traer otra carreta por si se nos dañaba una ─ dijo Yoko-chan ─ así no perdíamos el tiempo arreglando la que se nos dañó, sino que solo movíamos las cosas a la carreta buena

─ eso tiene lógica ─ dijo Umi apoyando a Yoko-chan

─ saben lo que yo creo ─ dijo Akina ─ creo que la princesa Akari sabía que terminaríamos llevando al reino a tres muertas

─ Estas alucinando Akina ─ dijo Umi

Cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando de tonterías, pues el viaje que les esperaba era largo. Mientras tanto la princesa Akari se preparaba para partir de Seitokai y regresar a su reino junto a Hanako. Sin embargo había algo más que tenía que hacer.

En los límites de la ciudad la princesa detuvo su caballo y mirando a su alrededor empezó a gritar ─ ¡sal yá!

─ no tienes que gritar ─ dijo una voz, seguido una chica encapuchada apareció de atrás del tronco de un árbol ─ Akari-chan Hanako-chan ─ dijo ella mostrando sus ojos turquesa y ciertos mechones color rosa que asomaban de esa capucha

─ Lo siento por eso… Chinatsu-chan

* * *

 **Saludos a velia2655 y a Santy151999 quienes fueron tan amables de dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, y si no, me lo dicen en los comentarios.**

 **Yo me despido no sin antes desearles una feliz mañana/tarde/noche. Nos leeos en un año.**


	7. Chapter 7

Himawari suspiro mientras veía su rostro reflejado dentro de aquella taza con té, bebió un poco e hizo a un lado la taza depositándola sobre la mesita que le acompañaba. Solo le quedaba pensar en aquello ultimo ocurrido en el reino, lamentarse por la tragedia y más sentir pena por aquella que perdió a su más grande amiga.

Pero algo en aquella visita hiso que Himawari se replanteara seguir las tradiciones, pues esa natural sonrisa que acompañaba a la princesa Akari, le hiso darse cuenta que la alegría que ella gozaba se era en parte al amor de la familia y aquellas que le rodeaban.

Esa sonrisa le recordaba a su hija que hasta hace mucho no la veía, no tanto el tiempo como para no recordarlo y sin embargo esa sonrisa desaparecía conforme los dieciocho años se le acercaba. Era eso, ya lo había descifrado, esa estúpida tradición podía herirla sin siquiera saberlo.

─ ¡yahoo! ¡Ya llegué! ─ Una chica energética interrumpió sus pensamientos con una maleducada entrada ─ hola pechugona ¿me extrañaste?

─ Ni en lo más mínimo ─ respondió Himawari desinteresada volviendo a tomar aquella taza de té para beber un poco mas

─ a sí, tampoco me interesa saber ─ dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

─ Lo siento Sakurako ─ se disculpo

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? ─ le preguntó algo curiosa pues no parecía ser la misma Himawari ─ no es que me importe

─ creo haber cometido un error ─ le respondió ignorando el lado tsundere de su chica ─ es posible que Ayano ya no me vea de la misma manera

─ Si tratara de adivinar diría que ya le conseguiste una novia y que ella no lo tomó muy bien ─ dijo Sakurako colocando una mano bajo su mentón como analizando la situación aunque si le dió al clavo

─ te has vuelto más inteligente, deberías irte más seguido ─ Himawari hiso burla de las cortas capacidades mentales de la tabla parlante

─ No, porque sufrirías por mi ─ dijo ella como contrataque pero al darse cuenta de que no lo parecía se sonrojo

Himawari también se sonrojo en muestra de sus sentimientos y en que hay algo cierto en ello ─ bueno el punto es que Ayano no ha estado de acuerdo con lo de casarla con alguien noble ─ dijo ella esquivando el tema de sus sentimientos y lo mal que le sienta estar sin esa cabeza hueca

─ ese no es el problema pechugona ─ dijo Sakurako ganando la atención de Himawari quien le miró curiosa ─ recuerdas que nuestro matrimonio también fue arreglado pero existe una diferencia

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ no puedes obligarla a casarse con alguien que no ama además un par de semanas no basta para que en ella surja ese sentimiento ─ dijo Sakurako como voz de la razón

─ Si, ya lo había pensado ─ Himawari bajo la cabeza con pesar ─ pero es que…

─ Tú y to fuimos diferentes porque ya nos conocíamos ─ dijo Sakurako

─ Eso nos ayudó a llevar aquella situación de la mejor manera ─ comentó Himawari iluminada por aquel recuerdo

─ así es ─ afirmó la chica ─ ahora piensa como te sentiste en aquel momento, cuando tu madre te dio la noticia

─ Bueno yo… ─ Himawari comenzó a recordar lo que sintió aquel día ─ yo estaba enojada con ella porque estaba eligiendo por mi…

─ Yo también estaba enojada con mi mamá, pero al menos me consolaba la idea de que mi prometida resultaba ser mi amiga de la infancia ─ Sakurako se giró dándole la espalda a Himawari para que no viera su sonrojo ─ ahora sabes lo que Ayano siente.

Sakurako salió de la habitación dejando sola a su mujer para ir y darse una ducha y así sacar todo esos malos olores que había adquirido por ah, una curiosidad es que Himawari no notó el olor de colonia barata que expedía, eso le decía que estaba demasiada metida en el asunto de la novia de Ayano.

Mientras tanto Himawari ya no tenía más que pensar, para ella estaba claro y dio gracias a Sakurako por iluminarla en ese momento. Así que sin perder más tiempo salió de la habitación con un rumbo fijo, segundos después se vio parada frene a la puerta de la habitación de Ayano. No sabía si estaba ahí pues ella había estado saliendo todas las mañanas a algún lugar desconocido para Himawari, pero como era una chica madura Himawari no estaba preocupada por hacia donde se dirigía o con quien lo hacía aunque sí debería ya que eso respondería algunas preguntas.

─ Ayano ─ Himawari toco la puerta de la habitación ─ ¿estás ahí? ─ dijo

─ lo estoy ─ fue una respuesta seca la que recibió de adentro de aquella habitación

─ sabes… ─ entendía como Ayano se debía sentir, y más que hacer cumplir las tradiciones estaba dispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado y poner los sentimientos de su hija ante todo ─ fue un error de mi parte, pero debes entender que no lo hacía con la intención de lastimarte

─ lo sé… mamá ─ dijo Ayano, aunque para Himawari fue algo sorprendente que Ayano haya adivinado a que iba ella ─ solo tratabas de seguir con la tradición

─ Tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie Ayano ─ Himawari intentó empujar la puerta pero esta no se habría ─ este, Ayano ¿puedo pasar?

─ ¡no! ─ dijo Ayano exaltada

─ ¿Por qué?

Del otro lado de la puerta se llevaba a cabo una escena que nadie hubiera imaginado. Ayano estaba recargada sobre la puerta debido a que sus manos y pies estaban atados, y por si eso no fuera poco, una chica pelirrosa estaba detrás con un cuchillo que se lo había colocado en el cuello mientras le susurraba al oído lo que tenía que decir

─ podemos hablar de eso luego ─ dijo Ayano repitiendo lo que la pelirrosa le decía ─ es que estoy cambiándome de ropa

─ oh, perdona ─ dijo Himawari ─ cuando estés lista puedes venir a buscarle y hablaremos

─ Claro madre, lo haré

La pelirrosa esperó unos minutos hasta que sintió que afuera ya no había nadie para así hablar con la princesa con más tranquilidad. Tomó a la princesa y la alejo de la puerta para terminar aventándola sobre la cama.

─ lo hiciste bien querida ─ dijo la pelirrosa

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─ preguntó Ayano mientras trataba de mirar a su agresora

─ ya llegaste a esta parte ¿no es así? ─ dijo la pelirrosa ─ primero me escabullo por tu ventana, luego aprovecho y te acorralo, luego te ato para que no te muevas y llegamos a la parte donde te digo que es lo que quiero. Pero sabes una cosa, yo no quiero nada de ti

─ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacerme? ─ Ayano estaba algo aterrada, podía sentir que pronto terminaría herida o algo peor

─ solo hago lo que se me ordeno ─ dijo la pelirrosa ─ ahora si quieres que no te desfigure esa linda carita tuya, vas a tener que hacer lo que te diga

La pelirrosa avanzó hasta la ventana donde mirando por ella vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz intermitente que parecía hacerle señales. La chica saco de sus prendas un pequeño espejo con el que gracias a la luz del sol empezó a responder el mensaje.

─ bien, está todo listo ─ se dijo así misma y regreso con la princesa ─ si intentas hacer algo estúpido, no dudare en clavártelo en la garganta ─ dijo mostrándole a Ayano el cuchillo afilado

Ayano cerró sus ojos cuando vio a la chica acercar el cuchillo hacia sus tobillos, pero en vez de sentir algún dolor sus pies pudieron moverse con libertad pues la pelirrosa había cortado la soga que antes había atado alrededor de ellos. Ayano le miro incrédula luego de ser liberada también de sus manos mientras las frotaba.

─ Ahora escucha ─ le ordenó ─ le dirás a la reina que planeas hacer un viaje hacia Gorakubu

─ ¿Gorakubu? ─ Ayano se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama donde abrazó sus piernas ─ ese reino no existe

La pelirrosa suspiro, algo no andaba bien y creyó saber quien tuvo la culpa ─ Yui-senpai te lo dijo

─ no conozco a esa chica ─ dijo la princesa

─ ahora resulta que ya no es tu novia ─ dijo la pelirrosa con sarcasmo ─ bueno, es obvio, ahora debe estar en un ataúd en el castillo Akaza ─ La pelirrosa se alejó de la princesa y volvió a la ventana ─ es ahí donde se la llevaron, y es ahí donde tu iras

─ Ella me mintió ─ Ayano derramo una lagrima presa del recuerdo ─ ella y Toshinō Kyōko

─ no me interesa, y por tu bien espero verte ahí en menos de una semana ─ la pelirrosa salto por la ventana y quedó de la do de afuera ─ si quieres saber la verdad deberás ir, o si no, vendré por ti y te arrancaré los brazos y haré que te abofetees con tus propias manos

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas o chicas y chicos, aquí yo deseándoles un feliz día.**

 **Espero que este capitulo haya despejado un poco de sus inquietudes, y si no, no olviden dejarme en los comentarios sus opiniones y mas teorías locas de conspiración.**

 **Nos vemos en un año. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Lentamente y con algo de molestia, sus ojos fue abriendo para que así se diera paso a la luz. Parpadeo con rapidez y a el brillo cegador se pudo acostumbrar, ya después vio solo sobre ella una manta trasparente de delicada tela parecía envolverle. Movió su cabeza despacio mientras rechinando algo debajo se amoldaba a sus distintas posiciones, pequeñas punzadas de un dolor leve le advirtió que desistiera antes de hacerse algún daño.

Sus ojos fueron hasta los límites permitidos de visión, luego volvió y trato de mover su cabeza a un lado y acompañando a la acción una mueca de dolor en su rostro apareció, pero valió la pena y su vista se amplió más que en esa cortina que le rodeaba pues en un costado hacían un arco que le permitió ver hacia otro universo.

─ ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

El siguiente paso fue tratar de hacer que su cuerpo le respondiera, pero fue difícil ya que al tratar sintió algo que le quemaba los músculos. Estaba entumecida y sus piernas parecían dormidas como aquella picazón insoportable hasta que la sangre volviera a circular como siempre.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esto debería estar pasando?

Volvió un momento a su posición inicial, solo hasta que los recuerdos surjan y refresquen su conciencia con aquellas piezas que faltan en su rompecabezas. Fue algo duro y trabajoso dar sentido a esas miles de imágenes que rondaban su cabeza, era todo un revoltijo su mente y las ideas estaban en un orden ilegible.

─ ¿estoy muerta? ¿Esto es el cielo o… el infierno? ─ llevó una mano hacia su mecho y en el tacto los latidos de su corazón sintió

Morir fue la palabra y sus memorias se ordenaban con rapidez, sus ojos se cristalizaron y de ellos las lágrimas brotaron, el recuerdo de aquella noche fue algo duro que golpeo sus sentimientos. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse lo que ya estaba hecho, el destino era cruel pero nada se podía hacer con él.

─ debo salir de aquí lo antes posible

Nuevamente y ahora con más determinación, le ordenó a su cuerpo poner la marcha para tratar de salir de ahí y saber qué es lo que sucedió exactamente. Suprimió aquellos dolores y al fin colocó un pie fuera de las cortinas hacia ese suelo, pisó firme y en posición de sentada quedó dándose cuenta que donde antes estaba acostada no era nada más que una simple cama.

Un momento y se vio así misma descubriendo sus ropas poco usual que jamás creyó llevar puesto alguna vez, y es que de sus hombros hasta sus pies le cubría un hermoso vestido en una sola pieza con pliegues elegantes y detalles en dorado, algo que usaría una dama o una princesa.

─ Esto me pondrá las cosas difíciles ¿Dónde estará mi ropa?

Dejó eso de lado u trató de ponerse de pie, casi cae por un momento pero tomando respiraciones largas equilibro bien su cuerpo. Otra vez con sus ojos estudio su entorno aunque no había mucho que procesar, pues todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una simple habitación que alguna alma caritativa le proporciono para un necesario descanso.

Trató de caminar pero cuando quiso levantar su pie derecho este quedó estancado provocando cayera sobre sus manos, rápidamente miró su pie percatándose de algo, pues si antes había pensado que alguien le había ayudado ahora estada en duda y el grillete que la sostenía atada de su pierna daban una idea bastante contraria. Su pie estaba atado con un grillete y una cadena que estaba anclada a la pata de la cama, sus movimientos estaban definidos por el largo de la cadena y este no era mucho. Ella trató de hacer jalar para liberarse pero incluso la cama parecía estar atada al piso.

─ Esto ya no me está gustando ─ ella se puso de pie y suspiró

─ a nadie le gusta

Ella reaccionó con sorpresa por aquella dulce voz, miró tan rápido como pudo buscándola por toda la habitación, hasta que por fin sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos dueños de esa melodiosa vocecita. En su rostro una enorme sonrisa apareció, mientras aquella apurada corrió hasta estar cerca y sin demora en un abrazo se fundieron.

─ Akari ¿eres tú? ─ decía mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

─ Yui-chan me alegra mucho que hayas despertado

Era increíble, era la dulce pelirroja a quien estaba abrazando y eso significaba que no había muerto. Yui lloró de la alegría y abrazo aún más a la pelirroja quien también de la felicidad unas lágrimas dejó brotar, sintiendo nuevamente el calor familiar de aquella que sin importarle nada su vida varas veces salvó.

─ Akari en verdad eres tu ─ dijo Yui, se apartó de la chica y le miró fijamente mientras sus manos acariciaba dulcemente aquellas mejillas rosadas

─ Yui-chan te extrañé mucho ─ Akari tomo sus manos y la guio devuelta a la cama donde con un gesto le indico se sentara a un lado de ella

─ Akari pro… ¿Cómo… como me encontraste? ─ Yui estaba curiosa pues durante años no había sabido nada de la pelirroja

─ de hecho debo confesarte que yo sabía desde hace mucho donde estabas ─ dijo Akari agachando la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable

─ ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué entonces no fuiste por mí como lo prometiste? ─ dijo Yui sintiendo en su pecho aquella mala espinita que le inca

─ Yo lo hice Yui-chan, y fue entonces que las vi ─ Akari le sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas ─ supe que no podía alejarte de Seitokai

─ ya veo ─ Yui alejó sus manos de las de Akari y las junto en su regazo ─ creo que eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, seguramente me odia, y todo por… todo por… ─ Yui no pudo contener las lágrimas de dolor y en su mente la imagen de Ayano aterrada apareció ─ lo lamento tanto

Akari se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos para brindarle apoyo emocional ─ lo sé, yo también lamento no haber estado contigo

─ Kyōko… ─ Yui recordó verla ahí tendida en el piso de la habitación de allano ─ quise detenerla pero… no pude… fue mi culpa Akari

─ No Yui-chan, fue un accidente ─ habló Akari para tratar de calmar a la chica ─ era inevitable

Yui lloró en el hombro de su amiga pelirroja durante un buen rato, lo suficiente para sacar y desahogarse de toda esa culpa que lleva consigo por los problemas y los errores que llevaron a la tragedia. Llorar era bueno sin embargo quedará el recuerdo que les molestara un tiempo pero al menos ahora ya no estaba sola y podía buscar el apoyo en Akari quien estaba segura que no dudaría en dárselo.

─ Gracias Akari ─ Yui se apartó de la pelirroja más tranquila ─ gracias por todo

─ yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Yui-chan ─ Akari limpio con la ayuda de un pañuelo el rastro de lágrimas de la mejilla de Yui ─ te quiero mucho Yui-chan

─ Yo también te quiero mucho Akari ─ dijo Yui regalándole su mejor sonrisa, entonces ambas se supieron de pie y fue que Yui volvió a notar las cadenas ─ Akari podrías…

─ ella no puede hacer eso ─ Yui reaccionó al recordar a quien le pertenecía esa voz, rápidamente colocó a la pelirroja tras de ella a modo de protección mientras encaraba a la intrusa ─ es bueno volver a verte

─ eres tu ─ dijo Yui después de verla perfectamente ─ yo…

La chica levanto una mano en señal de alto ─ si vas disculparte por lo de Kyōko mejor ahórratelo

─ No sé qué tengas planeado hacer, te conozco muy bien y tu jamás dejas cabos sueltos Chinatsu-chan ─ dijo Yui sin despegar los ojos de la pelirrosa y atenta a cualquier movimiento por parte de esta

─ es cierto, y también es cierto que en estos tres días que pasaste dormida pude haberme acercado a ti sin que lo notaras Yui-senpai ─ Chinatsu tenía un punto, aun así Yui no bajaba la guardia

─ Akari, por favor quítame el grillete ─ le dijo Yui a la pelirrosa sin apartar la vista de Chinatsu

─ Lo siento mucho Yui-chan ─ Akari caminó a un lado de ella y fue hasta donde estaba Chinatsu ─ perdóname ─ Yui estaba impactada y sin entender absolutamente nada

─ te dije que ella no podía hacer lo que le pides Yui-senpai ─ dijo Chinatsu abriendo sus manos hacia los costados y mostrándole a Yui que no estaba armada ─ ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los presentes en esta noche, tengo saludos a;** **DaenBrs16** **,** **OSIRIS VALENSKY** **y a velia2655 quienes fueron los que dejaron sus deliciosos comentarios en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Ya saben que sigue ¿verdad?**

 **Saben qué, si adivinan lo que sucede en el siguiente capítulo yo juro escribir el siguiente capítulo y actualizar en menos de 48 horas, caso contrario dejaré esta historia pausada por una semana. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Se animan a adivinar?**

 **Dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios, y recalco una cosita más…**

 **Cuando escribía la parte donde Sakurako iba a tomar una ducha, en mi cabeza pensó lo siguiente "Sakurako salió de la habitación dejando sola a su mujer para ir a darse una ducha y así sacarse todos esos malos olores de sudor y animales" esto era referencia a que Sakurako andaba de cacería o que había estado haciendo actividades que la habían hecho sudar, lo de oler a animales quiere decir que mientras cabalgaba se le pego el olor del caballo, pues es cierto que al cabalgar el caballo puede llegar a sudar y su olor se te puede impregnar. Pero en ese mismo instante oí en la tv una peli que hablaban sobre mujeres y perfume barato, y entonces lo escribí, después quise cambiarlo pero me di cuenta de que una mujer que huela a sudor no es muy de mujeres pues a ellas les gusta estar muy limpias.**

 **Así que a todos aquellos que pensaron que Sakurako andaba de fiesta déjenme decirles que es exactamente eso, pues el texto indica que así es y yo no lo voy a cambiar, pero no se preocupen, Sakurako ama mucho a Himawari que seguro siempre piensa en ella cuando lo hace con otra… ups eso no sonó muy bien.**

 **Bueno no olviden dejarme sus comentarios con sus quejas y demás cosas conspirativas. Yo me despido y nos vemos en un año.**


	9. Chapter 9

Yui les quedó mirando con una cara de confusión y pánico, sabía bien lo que Chinatsu era capaz de hacer pero desconocía la realidad de Akari para unírseles. No estaba entendiendo nada, solo disponía de sus propias conclusiones y esas le decían que las cosas no saldrían bien para ella.

─ ¿Por qué Akari? ─ si quería respuestas debía conseguirlas por cuenta propia ─ ¿Por qué eres aliada de ella? ¡¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que ellas nos hicieron?!

─ Lo siento mucho Yui-chan ─ la pelirroja se desvanecía en su propia mentira ─ las cosas no son como crees

─ ¿Cómo yo lo creo? ─ ella era su amiga, su única amiga que le quedaba, la única en quien podía confiar ─ es cierto que necesito respuestas, pero ¡nadie me las quiere dar! Solo se dedican a atormentarme y jugar conmigo y con lo que amo

─ Yui-chan ─ Akari quiso correr hacia ella para demostrarle que se equivocaba y que jamás dejara de quererla, pero antes de hacerlo Chinatsu la detuvo tomando de la mano

─ Yui-senpai ─ dijo Chinatsu ─ somos solo peones en este estúpido juego, yo jamás… jamás quise que a ustedes dos le pasara algo malo ─ Chinatsu soltó la mano de la pelirroja quien enseguida corrió y abrazo a su amiga

─ Akari ─ Yui rodeo a la chica en un fuerte abrazo pues nada aun de lo que había pensado sobre ella era suficiente como para lograr que dejara de sentir esa conexión especial.

─ no podemos darte las respuestas ─ dijo Chinatsu acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos para que Yui no se alterara ─ no todas ellas

Yui miró a la pelirroja que intercambiaba mirada con Chinatsu, es eso Akari se separó de Yui y le dio la espalda luego se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza mostrando su nuca que fue fácilmente visible gracias al corto cabello de Akari.

─ Akari eso es… ─ Yui vio en la nuca de la pelirroja una marca, como una cicatriz echa por una quemadura, pero más que eso mostraba un símbolo que aunque algo difícil se apreciaba que era nada más que dos grilletes unidos por una cadena ─ el símbolo de la esclavitud

─ ¿recuerdas cómo fue que fuiste a parar a Seitokai? ─ preguntó Chinatsu a una desubicada Yui ─ es la forma como trabaja Nanamori

─ no recuerdo ─ dijo Yui moviendo la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a que los recuerdos surjan ─ Akari ¿Nanamori te hiso eso?

─ fui marcada al igual que tu Yui-chan ─ Yui llevo una mano hasta su nuca sintiendo áspera aquella parte mientras Akari se ponía de pie ─ nadie muere en Nanamori, pues ellas consideran la muerte como un regalo divino. Las almas deben ser castigadas aquí en la tierra y en ella se quebrara hasta que la piel sea arrancada de los huesos ─ Yui siempre había creído que aquella marca no era más que una simple cicatriz

─ eso quiere decir…

─ ustedes dos fueron marcadas como esclavos ─ dijo Chinatsu ─ nadie se apiadaría de ustedes y nadie sentiría lastima por sus lamentos. Serian solo objetos que alguien compraría y luego usaría hasta el cansancio, luego simplemente serian vendidas a un nuevo reino u olvidadas en una sucia mazmorra hasta que por su mente surja la idea de morir

─ tú fuiste vendida a Seitokai ─ dijo la pelirroja Akari ─ mientras, gracias a que Akane-onee-chan estaba en Nanamori, pudo liberarme sin problemas… pero cuando quise ir por ti ella me lo prohibió, pues estaba muy asustada y no la culpo

─ Pero al menos no caíste en las manos equivocadas Yui-senpai, incluso encontraste el amor aunque no haya resultado como querías ─ dijo Chinatsu

─ ¡¿y eso que?! ─ grito llena de rabia ─ ¿Qué tenía que ver Kyōko?, ¿por qué fue a Seitokai para arruinarme la vida?

─ No lo sabemos Yui-chan ─ dijo Akari alejándose de Yui pues estaba echa una fiera

─ estaba bien en Seitokai, tenía una vida ahí y Kyōko… ¡Kyōko se apareció y lo arruinó todo! ─ Yui no lo soportó, no soportó haber perdido lo más importante de su vida, la mujer que tanto amaba ─ Ayano me odia y todo es por su culpa ─ Yui cayó sobre sus rodilla y sus manos mientras volvieron las lágrimas que caían sobre el piso ─ por mi culpa

─ Yui-chan

Akari y Chinatsu le vieron romperse en un instante, lentamente se le acercaron y se pusieron junto a ella. Yui sollozaba mientras Akari se hincó y la abrazó, por su parte Chinatsu se movió hasta detrás de ella, de sus prendas sacó un llave y abrió el grillete que mantenía prisionera la pierna de Yui.

Yui sintió esa liberación, lentamente se puso de pie y mientras lo hacía limpio su rostro con su brazo. Avanzó despacio hasta la puerta ante la mirada perpleja de sus amigas, Chinatsu comprendió en ese momento que Yui no iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo y que seguramente pensaba regresar a Seitokai

─ Yui-chan no puedes irte aun ─ contrario al pensamiento de Chinatsu Akari también había previsto el plan de Yui

─ Ellas te mataran si te ven por ahí ─ dijo Chinatsu mientras ayudó a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie

─ no me importa ─ dijo con una voz monótona ─ tengo que pedirle perdón

Chinatsu no iba a permitir que se marchara así de fácil, fue que entonces se apuró y la sostuvo de la mano ─ ¡no seas idiota senpai!

Yui no pensaba estar ahí ni un segundo más ─ suéltame ─ dijo sin voltear a verla

─ ¿y para eso fue que te sacamos de Seitokai? ¿Para qué tú fueras ahí mismo buscando morir? ─ le reprochó la pelirrosa

─ ¡yo no les pedí que me sacaran de Seitokai! ─ grito ella furiosa, tomo la mano de Chinatsu y con la otra le lanzó un golpe

─ ¡Yui-chan detente! ─ gritó aterrada la pelirroja

Yui aprovechó lo desorientada que había quedado Chinatsu para que sin esfuerzo la tomara del cuello y la arrastrara hasta la pared más cercana donde la elevó mientras aumentaba más el agarre sobre la garganta de la pelirrosa

─ ¡debieron dejarme morir! ─ dijo Yui viendo los ojos desorbitados de Chinatsu mientras esta trataba de respirar

─ ¡Yui-chan por favor suéltala! ─ Rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos la pelirroja mientras trataba de hacer que Yui soltara a Chinatsu

─ Entonces así serán las cosas Yui-nyan

Yui reaccionó a esa voz con gran sorpresa, inmediatamente soltó a la pelirrosa que cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el cuello y tomando grande bocanadas de aire, Akari socorro a Chinatsu preocupada.

─ Tú no deberías estar aquí ─ Yui lentamente se giró para mirar directo a esos ojos azules

─ ¿no crees en los milagros? ─ dijo la nueva chica que ingresó en la habitación a tiempo para impedir que Yui terminara matando a Chinatsu ─ Chinatsu-chan, te dije que no la soltaras

─ Yo… yo ─ decía Chinatsu recuperando el aliento ─ no pensé que esto sucedería

Yui caminó lentamente rodeando a la chica como un tigre rodea a su presa, por su parte la chica se quedó quieta sin hacer movimientos tontos para asegurar su supervivencia. Yui dejó de estudiar a la chica pues ya no tenía duda de ello y con su sola presencia aumentaba los conflictos internos que tenía.

─ Es difícil de creer ¿verdad? ─ dijo la chica incomoda por el silencio

─ no lo es tanto para mí que te conoce bien ─ dijo Yui ─ regresar de la muerte, solo… para que yo te mate.

─ wow, que cálida bienvenida me das Yui-nyan ─ dijo ella con sarcasmo ─ pero las cosas no serán así.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, esto es el fin de esta obra por lo menos de ahora ya no va a haber actualizaciones diarias, eso quiere decir que regresaré a mi antiguo sistema de actualizar cada dos o tres meses, eso y que de aquí en adelante las cosas se me complicara para mí.**

 **Un saludo cordial de todo corazón a esas personas que me siguen en wattpad y en , y también un saludo a esas personitas que han dejado sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **He estado viendo en fanfiction las estadísticas del fic, y me he dado cuenta que por lo menos han leído dos veces el capítulo 6 (eso quiere decir que de las diez personas que leen el fic, al menos nueve volvieron a leer el capitulo), ¿están buscando alguna pista o algo? Tal vez sea lo que dijeron las chicas cuando cargaban el ataúd de Kyoko, pues este pesaba cuatro veces más que los otros, una idea rara pero que tiene su explicación, y esa es…**

 **Bueno, déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios, no olviden compartir la historia con sus amigos y ayudarme a que este fanfic llegue a más personas, así garantizan actualizaciones más seguidas.**

 **En fin, yo me despido y nos vemos en un año, y esta vez podría ser cierto XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

La tensión dentro de la habitación subió de golpe, Chinatsu y Akari miraban aquella escena preocupadas de que en cualquier momento se desate una tormenta. El incesante cruce de miradas las chicas podían leer entre líneas y el futuro que les deparaba no era muy alentador.

Guiadas por algo más allá que su propia fuerza de voluntad, Akari y Chinatsu decidieron que debían intervenir antes de que ese juego terminara en una tragedia lamentable. Akari sin que sus amigas les importasen se escabullo fuera de la habitación mientras Chinatsu quedó ahí para impedir todo lo posible que sus amigas llegasen a lastimarse.

─ Kyōko… ─ Yui dijo ─ ¿Qué te ha llevado esta vez a fingir tu propia muerte? ─ preguntó sabiendo que tal vez la rubia respondería con algo estúpido

─ es fácil ─ dijo ella como si no importase ─ el oro de Seitokai

─ ¿oro? ─ Extraño ¿no era el diamante lo que quería? Pero hasta ese punto no era una pregunta fiable ya que la rubia la traicionó

─ permíteme explicarte Yui-nyan ─ Kyōko avanzó hasta una silla que estaba en la habitación y se sentó en ella y cruzaba las piernas ─ te había dicho ya que ese reino tenía un tesoro demasiado bueno para no sentir el impulso de tomarlo

─ ¿hablas del diamante? ─ ya lo había dicho antes pero la rubia no le pareció importar después

─ el diamante que robaste no vale nada, no hay nadie en la tierra que quiera comprarlo, ya que su valor sobrepasa los límites… pero las joyas pequeñas… ─ en algo tenía razón, incluso Yui había pensado en ello pero lo robo porque la rubia planeaba dárselo como regalo a Chinatsu

─ entonces… fingiste estar muerta para robar sin que sospecharan de ti ─ dijo Yui adelantándose a Kyōko. Debía estar impresionada con aquel plan, pero existe ese pequeño problema que le costó la oportunidad de ser feliz y por eso Yui no sentiría más que enojo por la rubia

─ después de "morir" fue muy fácil, incluso el ataúd en el que me pusieron sirvió como contenedor para todas las joyas que pude robar, luego solo era cuestión de que Akari se apareciera en Seitokai e hiciera su "visita" entonces podría salir sin problemas

Yui apretó los puños sintiendo la sangre elevar su temperatura ─ y solo para eso mataste a Chitose ─ dijo entre dientes pues estaba perdiendo los estribos

─ jajaja te la creíste ─ rio burlona la rubia carcajeándose descontrolada ─ Chitose era mi cómplice en Seitokai al igual que su hermana Chizuru, jajaja… Chitose está aquí en este castillo vivita y coleando

¿Qué demonios sucedía? Si Chitose lo sabía entonces ¿Por qué tenía que fingir también su muerte?. Esa rubia tenía más aliados de los que Yui una vez creyó, sin embargo dudaba que Chitose y Kyōko se hallan conocido desde años atrás, pues Yui conoció a la chica cuando estaba en prisión en Nanamori ya que Chitose también era una prisionera más.

─ estás pensando en que esa es una estúpida posibilidad, la que Chitose se ofreciera a ayudarme siendo la mejor amiga de la princesa Ayano ─ no lo había pensado así pero la rubia tenía razón, ¿Por qué Chitose traicionaría a Ayano?

─ No lo puedo explicar, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que le ofreciste algo que ella deseaba más que nada ─ dijo Yui como posible salida pues aún no había resuelto ese enigma

─ así es ─ afirmo la rubia ─ la libertad

─ ¿libertad?

─ Si libertad, libertad que le fue arrebatada injustamente, libertad de la que solo había soñado, libertad… de la cual tú gozas ahora Yui-nyan ─ dijo Kyōko ─ ahora ella puede tener una vida ¿no es eso grandioso?

─ libertad ─ Yui no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso ─ libertad que yo no necesitaba ─ esos logros que enorgullecían a la rubia no hacían más que enfurecer a Yui ─ yo no te pedí nada de eso ¡yo no te pedí que me sacaras de Seitokai!

─ ¿hice eso? ─ pregunto Kyōko haciéndose la desentendida

─ ¡yo no pedí que arruinaras mi vida!

Yui se aventó sobre Kyōko cayendo ambas al suelo y comenzando un pleito del cual no saldrían muy ilesas. Yui tomó a la rubia de la blusa mientras que con su mano libre formaba un puño que estrelló en la nariz de Kyōko, por su parte Kyōko no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ya que devolvió el golpe en forma de cabezazo logrando que Yui cayera hacia atrás y sacándosela de encima.

─ ¡vamos Yui, estas que ardes! ─ Kyōko paso su mano por su boca pues sintió como un líquido bajaba desde su nariz ─ wow esto seguro dolerá mañana ─ dijo al descubrir que el líquido era sangre que escurría de su nariz abollada

─ para ti siempre ha sido un juego ─ Yui se puso de pie y se colocó en modo de ataque ─ ¡jamás te ha importado los sentimientos de los demás!

Yui contrataco con un golpe que Kyōko paró sin problemas pero fue sorprendida por la izquierda de Yui, Kyōko se agacho antes del tercer golpe y en eso lanzo su ataque a Yui que recibió el puño de la rubia con la mejilla.

─ Esto aha es divertido ─ dijo Kyōko al momento que paraba un puño con su mejilla, Chinatsu al ver esto quiso intervenir ─ ¡espera no te metas Chinatsu-chan aha ella es mía!

La pelea estaba bastante reñida, ambas estaban igualmente apaleadas pero no se daban aun por vencidas pues la fuerza aun prevalecía. Sin embargo justo cuando parecía que pelarían hasta la muerte una un par de manos debuto sus golpes con gran facilidad. Una chica hermosa de larga cabellera castaña les lanzo una mirada asesina mientras presionaba sus manos y jalo para que ambas se golpearan la cabeza entre sí.

─ no se pelea en el castillo de mi señora Akane ─ dijo Hanako con voz imponente

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ dijeron ambas al unísono

Kyoko y Yui recibieron un golpe bastante duro por parte de Hanako quien inmediatamente arrojo a las chicas por la ventana como si fueran bolsas de plumas. Yui y Kyōko miraron hacia abajo mientras gritaban por la caída de 20 metros de altura hacia un lago al pie del castillo.

─ ¡Hanako! ─ exclamo la princesa Akari ─ ¿eso era necesario? ─ preguntó mientras se apuró a ver por la ventana

─ créame mi lady ─ dijo Hanako con voz queda ─ lo era

Las chicas nadaron hasta la orilla si se arrastraron jadeando fuera del agua, se acostaron en la hierba boca arriba una al lado de la otra con la vista puesta sobre las hojas de aquel árbol que les brindo sombra y en aquellos destellos de luz que provocaba el viento mientras mecía las ramas al dejar pasar algo de luz.

─ jajaja… ─ rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad Kyōko comenzó a reír ─ fufu somos un caso perdido

─ habla por ti misma cabeza hueca ─ Yui no estaba contenta pues no se había refrescado del todo y aún seguía muy furiosa, solo que estaba recuperando un poco de su energía para seguir donde se había quedado antes de ser lanzada por aquella ventana.

─ escucha yui ─ hablo la rubia usando un tono serio ─ ella no te odia

Yui no reacciono a esa afirmación pero empezó a seguir la conversación ─ ¿de qué hablas?

─ Ayano no te odia, ella aun te ama

Yui miró a la rubia un momento pero esta seguía con su vista hacia arriba, pero ella levantaba su mano y señalaba hacia el castillo. Yui se sentó en la hierba y centró sus ojos hacia donde Kyōko estaba señalando, por un momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que en una ventana aparecía la figura de una hermosa mujer que parecía estarles observando.

Para Yui no había duda alguna y esa hermosa chica que le miraba con atención era Ayano

* * *

 **Con la novedad que el próximo capítulo puede ser el último, porque esta historia llegará a su final. Se revelaran los misterios y el intrincado y complicadísimo plan de Kyōko para robar oro de Seitokai, se sabrá de una vez por todas quien mató a Memo y que hay dentro del closet de la limpieza (chicas besándose tal vez) todo en el capítulo final, que resulte ser el siguiente.**

 **Bueno, saludos a … a… a… nadie me dejó comentarios, ingratos, bueno por eso terminare antes.**

 **Nos vemos y no olviden (aunque no lo harán sino que no van a hacer por pereza) dejarme sus comentarios con sus opiniones y amenazas.**

 **Adiós!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yui mantenía su mirada en esa chica que a lo lejos les veía, con una sonrisa le adornaba y como si de algo se diera cuenta ella escapaba, giró despacio manteniendo esa sonrisa y lentamente cerró las cortinas. Yui quedó ahí viendo hacia la ventana pero ya nada había allí, solo el viento jugaba con las cortinas ondeándolas.

─ tengo que hablar con ella ─ rápidamente se puso de pie, pero alguien la agarró de la mano impidiendo que se marchara ─ ¿Qué haces? ─ era Kyōko que le jaló un poco ayudándose a levantar su torso

─ Antes de que te vayas ─ Kyōko quedó sentada en la hierba e hiso un espacio para su compañera ─ será mejor que te lo cuente todo de una vez por todas ─ palmeo el suelo a un costado indicándole a Yui que tomara asiento junto a ella.

─ ¿todo? ─ Yui le obedeció pues aunque estaba enojada con la rubia, habían sucesos que parecían contradecir su enojo, como el que Ayano esté en el castillo y el que ella no ha muerto, enterarse de la verdad podía despejar sus dudas pues al parecer la propia Akari aún confía en Kyōko

─ Si, todo ─ dijo la rubia y volvió a acostarse en la hierba colocando sus manos tras su cabeza

─ ¿Qué necesito saber? ─ Yui no estaba entendiendo la situación actual

─ me odias por haber abandonado a Akari aquella vez ─ Yui no respondió pues era verdad, desde ese momento empezó a desconocer a la rubia ─ déjame decirte Yui-nyan… aquel día en Nanamori, lo hice por Akari

─ como si fuera creerte ─ dijo Yui apretando los puños

─ fufu sabía que no lo creerías pero es la verdad, aquel día… descubrí que alguien buscaba a nuestra Akari y que estaría en Nanamori aquella tarde ─ dijo Kyōko recordando aquel día tan claro como el agua

─ Si lo sabias ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dijiste a Akari? ─ preguntó con enfado, al ocultarlo ella condenaba a la pelirroja a su suerte

─ Porque, Akari no tenía recuerdos, recuerda que cuando la encontramos tan solo podía recordar su nombre ─ Yui se relajó un momento pensando el ello y las posibilidades de que Akari recordara a su hermana con tan solo oír su nombre, eran bastante bajas, hasta entonces Kyōko podía llegar a tener razón

─ eso no justifica lo que le hiciste ─ dijo Yui en voz baja

─ Yui, el plan ya estaba en marcha, mientras ya estábamos listas para huir, tome la decisión de abandonarla ─ dijo Kyōko

─ lo recuerdo bien ─ dijo Yui con una mueca de disgusto

─ si nos quedábamos… seriamos arrestadas

─ ¿no pudiste hacerlo de otra manera? ─ preguntó Yui aun sin entender bien

─ No sabía de qué tierras venia esta reina, esa era la única oportunidad que había para que Akari regresara a su hogar

─ Entonces…

─ creo que debí decirte, a Chinatsu también, recuerdo que ella me golpeo muy fuerte por haberlas abandonado ─ Kyōko sobo su mejilla mientras sonría ante aquel recuerdo

─ ¿Chinatsu-chan no lo sabía?

─ al igual que tú, Chinatsu estaba dispuesta a regresar por Akari, pero le detuve, pero no pude detenerte a ti ─ Yui miró a un lado tratando de procesar aquello, tal vez Kyōko no era aquel monstruo que ella había creído

─ ¿pensaste que si la dejabas ahí, la reina Akane la encontraría?

─ no sería difícil, había sido vista con nosotras y lo más probable es que la encarcelaran pero los sirvientes de Akane la reconocerían de inmediato y la liberarían ─ Kyōko miró hacia su compañera esperando una reacción de su parte ─ pero tú no entendiste y fuiste por ella, y en el momento que trataste de liberarla la hirieron con una flecha

─ eso… ¿no pensaste que posiblemente la matarían antes si quiera saber quién era ella? ¿Y si no la reconocían, y si la dejaban abandonada en Nanamori? ─ pregunto una exaltada Yui

─ Yui, yo estudio bien los lugares que voy a robar con meses de anticipación, estudio cuidadosamente rutas de escape y de ser posible también los métodos que los reinos usan para castigar a sus prisioneros ─ dijo Kyōko ─ sabía muy bien que en Nanamori no se mata ni a la más despiadada asesina, sino, se condenan eternamente a ser esclavos y llevar la marca para que nadie se apiade de ellas. Y si Akari no era vista por los sirvientes de Akane, entonces yo misma la sacaría de ahí cueste lo que cueste ─ dijo Kyōko con determinación

─ entiendo ─ Yui suspiro dejando salir esa furia que llevaba atrapada durante años ─ pero eso no sería todo ¿verdad?

─ jamás me olvide de ustedes dos, mis amigas son lo único que tengo y por eso jure protegerlas con mi vida ─ dijo Kyōko tomando la mano de Yui, Yui no reacciono pero no aparto la mano dejándola al cuidado de Kyōko ─ con Akari libre solo faltaba sacarte a ti. Nos mantuvimos cerca de Nanamori para hacer un plan y hacerlo lo antes posible, fue fácil usar un disfraz e ir a Nanamori con la intención de comprar una esclava, pero tú ya no estabas.

─ ¿Por qué te apareciste en Seitokai tres años después?

─ porque al no saber dónde te habían vendido tuve que investigar, y no podía simplemente preguntar a Nanamori porque sospecharían de mí, además, no sabía el paradero de Akari ya que ella era la única que sabía dónde estabas.

─ Akari dijo que había ido por mí a Seitokai, pero que no pudo separarme de ese lugar

─ ella tiene buen ojo para esas cosas ─ Kyōko reprimió una risita a ver como las mejillas de Yui se sonrojaban ─ Akari sabía que habías encontrado un tesoro mayor que todo el oro del mundo

─ no es…

─ Yui, hace un año encontré a nuestra Akari y gracias a ella pude encontrarte a ti

─ un año, ¿entonces porque no apareciste antes? ─ dijo Yui mirando a la rubia

─ porque en ese tiempo me dedique a estudiar el reino de tu princesa, sus costumbres, sus métodos todo, para lograr sacarte de ahí sin ningún problema

─ debiste saber que yo no quería tu ayuda

─ Akari me lo advirtió pero yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarte

─ ¿ayudarme?

─ es propio de Seitokai elegir una prometida para su princesa al cumplir los dieciocho años, pero esta debe ser elegida por la gobernante del reino sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de la princesa

─ yo ya sabía eso

─ ¿también sabias que solo una chica descendiente de la nobleza debe ser la elegida? ─ Yui no respondió dándole a entender a Kyōko que estaba enterada del asunto ─ tu jamás podrías estar a su lado, Yui, tarde o temprano llegaría alguien que la alejaría de ti

─ ¡¿y tú te ofreciste para ayudarme?! ─ gritó algo exaltada Yui

─ No es como piensas Yui ─ dijo Kyōko en su defensa sin siquiera molestarse por el repentino enfado de Yui ─ fui a Seitokai y gracias Akari con un título de la nobleza, pero para buscar a mi hermana

─ ¿tu hermana?

─ invente la excusa de estar buscando a mi hermana, a ti

─ yo, no entiendo…

─ al mentir sobre tu vida estarías más cerca de Ayano, Akari iría a Seitokai y te recomendaría como la candidata perfecta para la princesa

─ estas mintiendo ¿Qué fue todo aquello? ¿Tu muerte? ¿El que me acusaras de asesina? ¿El de condenarme injustamente a una muerte segura?

─ No estas muerta Yui ─ dijo Kyōko recalcando ─ Yui, el plan estaba hecho, pero lo que no contaba era que la reina me eligiera a mí, y que Seitokai me sedujera

─ ¿de que estas hablando?

─ quería robar, quería llevarme parte de su fortuna ─ dijo una Kyōko excitada con la idea de tener toda la fortuna de Seitokai

─ quieres decir… que planeaste tu muerte solo para robar, así nadie sospecharía de ti ─ dijo Yui descifrando el plan de Kyōko, pues aunque no lo dijera el plan era muy astuto

─ Mi muerte tenia doble propósito, robar y dejarte el camino libre para que pudieras desposar a la princesa Ayano

─ ¿¡pero como lo voy hacer si estoy muerta?!

─ te equivocas querida amiga ─ dijo Kyōko sonriendo a lo grande como fruto de su plan ─ aquella que murió ese día en Seitokai, fue Mihoko Takeda, Yui Toshinō está en Gorakubu reuniéndose con su amada familia, y regresará a Seitokai para ofrecer su gratitud a la reina Himawari donde… Estarás a un paso de ser feliz con la mujer que amas.

* * *

 **¡Corte! se queda.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana**


	12. Chapter 12

Lentamente bajó la cabeza e intentó darle sentido a todo lo que la rubia había dicho, le llevaría algo de tiempo pues tenía que reescribir sus opiniones y pensamientos. Por otro lado Kyōko se mantenía junto a ella aunque empezó a tiritar por causa de la ropa mojada, no era buena idea así que mejor propuso a su amiga continuar con la plática después.

─ bueno Yui-nyan, creo que será mejor que entremos al castillo y nos cambiemos de ropa ─ decía la rubia con algo de razón ─ podríamos coger un resfriado si seguimos con la ropa mojada

Yui no estaba prestando atención ya que seguían preguntas en su cabeza que la rubia aún no ha respondido, como por ejemplo:

¿Por qué simplemente no le avisó sobre el plan?

¿Cómo fue que logro sobrevivir si ella misma la había visto sangrar hasta morir?

¿Por qué Chitose quería ser liberada si ella se había vuelto muy cercana a la princesa?

¿Cómo es que tiene a todo un reino bajo sus órdenes?

¿Por qué Akari mintió?

Y muchas otras preguntas que seguramente con tan solo preguntar, Kyōko podía responderle, ya que ha dado a conocer lo transparente y sincera que ella es. Más hay entre las sombras una gota de duda, posible aquella sea la casa de la ruptura de una amistad de años. Yui se preguntó que tanto podía ahora confiar en la rubia, que tanto arriesgaría en manos de Kyōko.

Como no hacerle caso a dicha petición, tan solo bastó un segundo de distracción para sentir la corriente de frio recorrerle. Yui tomando el consejo de la rubia se adentró en el castillo con la susodicha, en cuestión de tiempo ambas ya estaban secas y con ropa limpia y cálida, aunque en realidad estaba despejado y no es que hiciera demasiado frio como para exagerar, pero con esas ropas mojadas se podría estar pescando un resfrió o alguna de esas enfermedades.

─ oye Yui, ¿en qué piensas? ─ preguntó la rubia al sentir ese silencio algo incómodo entre ellas

─ No sé, tú dímelo ─ le respondió

─ ¿será… que aún no confías en mí?

─ ¿Por qué debería? No hay los motivos suficientes para creer ciegamente en ti

─ buuu tus palabras me lastiman

─ acostúmbrate

Las chicas entraron en el castillo donde ya Akari les esperaba. La pelirroja se sintió muy aliviada emocionalmente al ver que sus amigas ya no se estaban peleando a golpes e incluso parecía que se estaban llevando mejor. Kyoko y Yui subieron junto con la pelirroja hasta la habitación de esta última, donde sin esperarlo demasiado se limpiaron y cambiaron de ropa.

─ Akari está muy feliz de que todo se haya solucionado ─ comentó la pelirroja mostrando una enorme sonrisa

─ perdóname Akari ─ decía Yui ─ lamento lo de antes, lamento haberme comportado tan mal en tu propia casa

─ No te preocupes Yui-chan ─ dijo Akari demostrándole a Yui que no había de que preocuparse por pequeñeces

─ Lo vez Akari, te dije que Yui-nyan podía llegar a ser algo salvaje ─ comento en tono de burla la rubia a lo cual Yui no le prestó atención ─ por cierto ¿Dónde está Chinatsu? ─ preguntó luego por la ausencia de la chica

─ oh, ella se fue a preparar todo para ya sabes que ─ le respondió la pelirroja

─ ¡perfecto! Podremos partir lo antes posible ─ dijo Kyōko alegre con la noticia

─ ¿te iras? ─ pregunto Yui como si no le interesara,

─ eso es correcto ─ dijo la rubia ─ debemos volver a casa antes de que llegue la temporada de frio, ya que los mercados cerraran por la nieve

─ Entonces… ─ Yui bajo la cabeza pues aunque lo negara en el fondo se había alegrado de volver a ver a esa rubia pero la noticia de su partida no le sentó muy bien ─ eso sería todo

─ no te sientas así ─ decía Kyōko ─ prometo que nos volveremos a ver, y para que no me olvides tan fácil… quiero darte un regalo ─ Kyōko se fue a prisa por los pasillos del castillo

─ ¿Qué será? ─ susurro Yui con aquella pregunta

─ mientras, ven conmigo Yui-chan ─ dijo Akari tomando la mano de Yui ─ debes cambiarte de ropa

─ me he estado preguntando… ─ decía Yui mientras se dejaba llevar por la pelirroja ─ ¿tu sabias todo lo que Kyōko había planeado?

─ Si lo sabía ─ Akari se detuvo un momento y giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Yui con una expresión culpable ─ lo siento

─ no hay porque disculparse ─ Yui sonrió a su amiga para que se animara y viera que no estaba enojada con ella ─ sé muy bien que cuando algo se le mete a Kyōko no hay nadie que la haga entrar en razón

Llegaron luego hasta una amplia habitación que Yui suponía pertenecía a la pelirroja, lo dedujo por cómo estaba arreglada con esos toques infantiles y coloridos, que sabía bien, son gustos propios de Akari. La pelirroja le paso un cambio de ropa y le dijo que podía dotar un baño si deseaba en el baño de la habitación, algo que Yui no negó pues lo necesitaba ya sentía su propio olor y no era muy agradable.

Con todo listo y ordenado Yui salió del baño de la pelirroja más calmada y con la mente fría. Cuando asomo su vista hacia la cama vio que Kyōko estaba junto a la pelirroja conversando amigablemente hasta que ella intervino con su presencia.

─ mira que tenemos aquí ─ decía Kyōko ─ ya te habías tardado en salir de ahí

─ necesitaba mi momento ─ comentó a secas ─ al parecer no eres muy consiente de ti misma

─ no necesito tanto a diferencia de ti Yui-nyan ─ dijo Kyōko ─ pero bueno, es mejor que estar andar con las orejas sucias jajaja

─ vamos chicas, no peleen ─ dijo Akari notando el ceño fruncido de Yui

─ Akari aquí tiene razón ─ dijo Kyōko recuperándose de su ataque de risa ─ bueno, Chinatsu me está esperando y ya saben cómo se pone si la hacen esperar

Kyoko se levantó de la cama y con las manos tras de sí se acercó a su amiga Yui. Al estar frente a ella la rubia sacó sus manos de atrás mostrándole a Yui una espada corta, ante ese acto Yui retrocedió un paso sorprendida por aquel objeto

─ La recuerdas ¿verdad? ─ decía Kyōko ─ es la espada con la que me mataste

─ Esto es una broma de mal gusto Kyōko ─ dijo Yui enfadada ya que parecía no tener un poco de seriedad

─ ¿broma? ─ Kyōko ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía burlona ─ en verdad la broma es otra

Kyoko tomo la mano de Yui quien enseguida le miró incrédula, rápidamente busco con la mirada a la pelirroja pero a esta no parecía importarle ayudándole a bajar un poco la guardia. Kyoko coloco en la mano de Yui la espada y la obligó a levantarla hasta la altura del pecho.

─ la verdadera broma es esta.

Kyoko llevó su dedo índice hasta la punta de la espada y presionó suavemente. Yui abrió los ojos sorprendida por como la espada iba retrocediendo sin ninguna resistencia hasta que la hoja había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Yui levantó hasta sus ojos observando que solo la punta asomaba pero el resto de la hoja había desaparecido.

─ Que… que ¿Cómo?

─ es un simple truco ─ dijo la rubia ─ todo es gracias a nuestra Akari

─ funciona como una espada normal si los golpes son de costado ─ mencionó la pelirroja ─ pero si intentas dar una puñalada no lograras hacer ningún daño ya que la hoja se retrae y se esconde en la empuñadura.

─ fue así entonces ─ dijo Yui recordando aquel momento

─ Si, y un poco de sangre falsa ayudó bastante, además de que la noche ocultaba bien el efecto haciéndolo más creíble ─ dijo Kyōko con emoción

─ eres despreciable y todas esas molestias solo para robar ─ dijo Yui

─ me conoces bien Yui-nyan ─ dijo Kyōko ─ si puedo sacar un buen botín de una situación no desaprovecharé la oportunidad

─ Bastante osada, sabias que al provocarme terminaría queriéndote matar

─ Claro, pero tú te contenías ─ declaró la rubia ─ así que tuve que hacerlo por mí misma

─ ja ja ─ rio con sarcasmo ─ debería habérmelo esperado de una maldita rata como tú

─ ¡oye! Soy una ratita muy linda ─ dijo Kyōko

─ si pero como hago… ─ Yui quiso saber cómo hacer que apareciera la hoja de la espada y que volviera a la normalidad

─ solo tienes que girar la parte de atrás ─ le indico Akari a Yui

─ Esta ─ Yui giró la parte de atrás haciendo que se soltara un mecanismo que lanzo la hoja hacia fuera volviendo a su posición normal ─ increíble

─ Si, nuestra mejor armera la diseño ─ dijo Akari orgullosa de sus sirvientes ─ pero a todo esto Yui-chan ¿no tienes algo que hacer?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ preguntó desorientada

─ El tiempo se acaba Yui-nyan, ella se está preparando para partir a su reino ahora que has despertado

Estaba cometiendo un error y eso se reprochó, olvidadiza se había puesto pero como era posible haberse olvidado de lo más importante. Rápidamente corrió hacia fuera de los jardines donde Akari le había indicado que ella estaría. Llegó tan rápido como pudo y en efecto ahí estaba pero ella ya estaba por partir pues estaba por montar en un carruaje propio de la princesa de Seitokai

─ ¡princesa! ─ gritó haciendo que ella se girara a verle

─ es usted ─ dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos ─ sabe lo impertinente que que ha sido, y aun así se atreve a dirigirse como si nada

─ Yo ─ Yui llegó hasta estar frente a ella y rápidamente se hincó agachando la cabeza ─ perdóneme princesa

─ Usted me pide perdón a mi Funami-san ─ dijo Ayano ─ pero no es correcto

─ ¿Qué quiere decir? ─ preguntó Yui sin entender nada

─ Alguna vez creí en sus palabras, pero no eran ciertas ─ dijo ella ─ tal vez soy yo la que deba pedirle perdón… no fui lo suficientemente buena

Yui entendió lo que ella trataba de decir, era cierto lo que Kyōko había dicho y Ayano no la odiaba por haber matado a la rubia, aquello iba de mucho antes y mientras más lo pensaba más estaba segura de ello. Le había mentido, durante tres años le había mentido a la única que quiso ser amiga de una esclava, la única que la había cautivado hasta hacer que su corazón vaya descontrolado.

─ Yo… ─ Yui no encontraba palabras para arreglar aquello y sin más sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar

─ Usted probó lo equivocada que pude llegar a estar ─ dijo ella tomando una respiración profunda ─ espero que Toshinō Yui sea más honesta y sea capaz de contármelo todo

Yui levantó su mirada para verla a ella con una sonrisa radiante ofrecerle su mano, Yui tomó la delicada mano y se puso de pie con su ayuda. Ayano limpio con sus dedos aquellas lágrimas y con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de esa chica. Yui ladeo su cabeza hacia ese hermoso contacto que provocaba una profunda tranquilidad en su alma.

─ ¿será capaz de decirme la verdad? ─ dijo Ayano con voz suave

─ Lo prometo

Yui se acercó acortando el espacio y depósito y beso suave sobre los labios de Ayano, sus manos la tomaron de su cintura mientras las de Ayano las llevo tras de la cabeza de Yui y acaricio aquel corto cabello sintiéndolo raro pues era más corto de cómo lo recordaba.

Ayano se separó del beso y fijo su mirada sobre la de ella ─ la veré en cuatro meses ─ dijo

─ ¿cuatro meses? Pero yo

─ no puede ir conmigo en este momento, usted deberá ir con la princesa Akari a Seitokai cuando se cumplan cuatro meses a partir de hoy ─ dijo Ayano alejándose de Yui para montar en su carruaje

─ entiendo ─ dijo resignada, pero feliz de que Ayano le diera una nueva oportunidad

Ayano miró hacia el frente haciéndole una señal a su chofer, cuando el carruaje comenzó a andar tirado de los caballo Ayano saco su mano por la ventana y lanzo un pañuelo al aire, Yui al verlo se apresuró a tomarlo antes de que llegara a topar el suelo. Ella lo llevo a su nariz y aspiró el aroma que inconfundible le pertenecía a la princesa Ayano, sabía que aquel pañuelo sería un recordatorio hasta que se volverían a encontrar y que con el recordaría a su amada para ayudarla a superar ese tiempo sin Ayano.

─ Y mi regalo ─ dijo una vocecita protestando tras de Yui

─ si quieres te puedo golpear ─ le contesto Yui a su amiga rubia

─ jaja ─ rio sin gracia ─ como si pudieras

─ ¿quieres apostar?

─ Ya chicas, no peleen ─ dijo Akari llegando hasta ellas impidiendo que se volvieran a tomar a golpes

Yui les mostró una enorme sonrisa y fue hacia esas dos tomándolas y abrazándolas al mismo tiempo para demostrarle lo que las palabras no podían hacer. Estaba feliz de que no todo estaba perdido y llegando a tener una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz.

 _Fin._

* * *

─ **¡corte! ¡Se queda! ─ dijo una rubia hablando a través de un cono de papel ─ guarden todo, ¡esta película será todo un excito!**

─ **wow Kyōko-chan estuviste increíble ─ le adulo su amiga pelirroja**

─ **Claro tus palabras están de más, pero viniendo de ti significa algo ─ dijo la rubia montando la broma**

─ **mooo Kyōko-chan ─ protestó la pelirroja haciendo pucheros**

─ **ya deja de molestarla tonta ─ la rubia recibió un golpe en su cabeza que sobó con rapidez para alejar esa picazón**

─ **¡oye no me trates así Yui-nyan! ─ protestó la rubia a su amiga**

─ **¡yay Yui-senpai! ─ brincó una chica pelirrosa abrazando con fuerza a la sensual Yui**

─ **espera Chinatsu-chan… ─ dijo Yui tratando de respirar apropiadamente ─ me estas asfixiando**

─ **¡Yui-senpai! No pienses que Kyōko y yo tenemos algo, ella me obligo a actuar ese papel tan malo ─ dijo la pelirrosa China**

─ **Si, no niegues que te gusto ser mi novia aunque sea de mentiras chuuu ─ Kyōko se aventó sobre Chinatsu tratando de besarla**

─ **¡sálvame Yui-senpai!**

─ **Kyōko detente ─ Yui golpeó otra vez la cabeza de la rubia**

─ **booo**

─ **Kyōko-chan, tengo una duda ─ preguntó curiosa la pelirroja Akari**

─ **así ¿Cuál? ─ dijo Kyōko**

─ **¿Por qué Ikeda-senpai quería que la sacaran de Seitokai?, no explicaste eso**

─ **Bueno… a este… ¡no lo sé! ─ dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros**

─ **mooo no te burles de Akari ─ la pelirroja haciendo sus adorables pucheros**

─ **oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto, además tu desapareciste en "cuentos de la nieve" y a nadie parece importarle ─ comentó la rubia**

─ **¡¿Qué?! ─ dijo sorprendida por la nota**

─ **¿no te habías dado cuenta? No has aparecido como en cinco capítulos ─ dijo la rubia tomando un cuaderno borrador donde estaba escrita la historia**

─ **Pero se supone que yo soy la protagonista ─ protesto la chica pelirroja**

─ **Técnicamente, Chitose es la protagonista de esa historia ─ comentó Yui recordando quien era la que más destacaba en la historia**

─ **Tu también Yui-chan**

─ **¿no crees Akari? Mira, incluso aquí dice que morirás mas adelante debido a que tu carruaje se accidenta por un precipicio ─ dijo Kyōko pasándole el borrador a la pelirroja para que saliera de duda por si sola**

─ **no puede ser ─ dijo resignada**

─ **no crees que te pasaste un poco ─ dijo Yui a su amiga rubia por como había matado las esperanzas de Akari de ser la protagonista en una historia**

─ **¡qué dices! Yo no fui quien escribió eso. ─ dijo en su defensa la rubia**

─ **Akari está muerta ─ lloraba la pelirroja**

─ **vamos Akari ─ Kyōko rodeo a la chica con sus brazos y la apretó con amor ─ al menos tienes más presencia en "deseo"**

─ **De verdad ─ dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas**

─ **¡claro que sí! ─ comento Kyōko ─ eres como una bruja malvada con poderes que me hace sufrir hasta que mis ojos se secan de tanto llorar**

─ **Pero esa no es la intención de Akari ─ dijo la pelirroja ─ Akari no quiere que sufras**

─ **ya lo sé, y es por eso que te amo, mi pequeña Akarin ─ Kyōko besó la mejilla de la pelirroja mientras seguía aferrada a ella**

─ **Akari también te ama ─ dijo Akari**

─ **oye, me estoy calentando ─ Kyōko besó a la pelirroja en los labios mientras esta se dejó llevar ─ ¿Qué te parece si hacemos "rubia pelirroja" versión +18?**

─ **¡¿Qué?!**

─ **deja de bromear con ella ─ Yui golpeo la cabeza de Kyōko**

─ **¡yay! Yui-senpai tú y yo podríamos hacer esto y aquello ─ Chinatsu se volvió a pegar a Yui con fuerza**

─ **espera, Chinatsu ─ Yui trataba de sacarse a la pelirrosa de encima ─ contrólate**

─ **jeje ─ rio Kyōko ─ vamos Akari, a un lugar más privado**

─ **e… está bien Kyōko-chan**

 **Y así termina este cuento, Yui en el set luchando para sacarse a Chinatsu de encima, y Kyōko escapando con Akari a un lugar solitario. Mientras que en un lugar Sakurako peleaba con Himawari y Chitose se desangraba, Ayano veía a su senpai con ojos de enamorada. Eso ya es adivinanza**

 **Hola, soy yo Gabriel deseándole un feliz día a todos. ¿Qué les ha parecido el cuento?**

 **Recuerden que para todas sus dudas me dejan sus comentarios y con gusto los responderé. Ya saben ahí se los dejo.**

 **Yo me despido y conmigo será hasta una próxima ocasión**


	13. Capitulo Extra!

Aquella mañana de primavera, donde lentas las rosas eran mecidas por la suave caricia del viento, donde el agua refleja aquel brillo de aquellos colores y desprenden destellos hermosos… aquella mañana, donde sus ojos aprecian la belleza de su entorno, donde desde hace más de cuatro meses… ella… la princesa, esperaba el encuentro soñado. Mientras tanto, entre los senderos escoltados por grandes árboles, iba a prisa un carruaje, de alta elegancia y porte real.

Mirando por la ventanilla en espera recorre el camino sin mover un musculo, solo los dedos entre ellos que juegan impacientes por aquel anhelado tacto suave de la delicada piel. Su compañera rio, con un suave golpeteo de ella llamó su atención.

─ ¿estas nerviosa? ─ dijo su amiga y acompañante en esa aventura de una sola vuelta

─ no, es solo que… ─ ellas suspiró con pesadez dejando que su temor le controlase ─ ¿y si ella… ya no me necesita?

─ sigues pensando en eso ─ su amiga cariñosa su cabeza frotó ─ todo saldrá muy bien… Chitose nos lo contó todo

─ Si… pero, ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea?

─ dile lo que siente tu corazón ─ le dijo ─ deja que sea él el que te guie

Luego en la cuidad las personas curiosas se asomaban por la repentina aparición del carruaje real que avanzaba sin detenerse hasta las puertas del palacio. Vista en ella la reina esperaba pues ya enterada estaba de aquella visita y agradecida.

─ hemos llegado Yui-chan ─ anuncio

─ Esperemos que todo salga como Kyoko lo planeo ─ dijo Yui

Descendieron del carruaje hasta pisar una alfombra roja que recorría los patios hasta las grandes puertas del palacio. Akari siguió adelante mientras que Yui le siguió de cerca llamando la atención de todas esas chicas que curiosas rápidamente se acercaron.

Yui se sintió aún más nerviosa por como ellas le miraban, y es que con cada paso no había una que no suspirara (Imagínense a Yui tan elegante como un príncipe de la época). Sin duda esa chica era sacada de un cuento, pues tal belleza solo podía ser producto de los sueños.

─ Himawari-chan ─ Akari hiso una reverencia frente a su alteza la reina de Seitokai

─ majestad ─ Yui imitó este acto

─ es grato tenerlas por aquí Akari-chan y Toshinō-san ─ dijo ella también haciendo una reverencia para sus invitadas ─ pero por favor, pasen, están su casa

─ moría de ganas de volver por aquí ─ dijo Akari con tinte de emoción

─ comprendo ─ dijo Hima ─ tu última visita no salió como esperabas y de antemano te pido perdón Akari-chan y a usted Toshinō-san, mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que le sucedió a su hermana Kyoko.

─ Este… ─ Yui ladeo la cabeza pensando a que se refería la reina, pero en este acto Akari la codeó para que saliera de esa postura ─ si sí… es una lástima… este… tenía ganas de conocerla

─ ¿conocerla? ─ dijo Himawari algo perdida ─ ¿creí que Toshinō Kyōko y usted se habían separado hace tres años?

─ Bueno Himawari-chan… ─ se apuró a decir Akari para salir de aquel enredo ─ Yui-chan había perdido parte de sus recuerdos debido a lo brusco que resulto el secuestro y la muerte de Kyōko-chan no ayudó mucho, ella se siente confundida

─ oh entiendo ─ dijo Himawari ─ será mejor no hablar de ello, pero si quisiera disculparme por lo mal que el reino la debió haber tratado el tiempo que estuvo trabajando en el establo

─ no puedo decir nada malo de mi estadía en Seitokai ─ dijo Yui mientras seguían a la reina por los pasillos del palacio ─ al contrario les agradezco que me hayan acogido ya que no recordaba nada de mi vida y estaba perdida sin saber a donde ir

─ es usted muy admirable Toshinō Yui ─ dijo Himawari entrando en un gran salón donde estaba preparado una mesa con un gran banquete ─ supongo que después del largo viaje que debieron tener para llegar hasta aquí, han de tener algo de hambre; me gustaría que me acompañaran a desayunar

─ no era necesario Himawari-chan ─ dijo la pelirroja Akari

─ por favor ─ pidió Himawari ─ deberán disculpar a mi hija Ayano, tenía prisa y salió hace poco

─ es una pena ─ dijo Yui aunque no estaba para nada sorprendida pues sabía bien que la princesa no era muy social y ese tipo de reuniones le incomodaban

─ bueno al menos podremos hablar con Sakurako-chan ─ dijo Akari

─ me temo que será imposible ─ se dispuso a disculpar a su alocada esposa ─ ella… este… no ha regresado a casa, pero no se preocupen, esto sucede casi siempre. Gusta tomar asiento

─ Gracias ─ dijeron las chicas

─ Por cierto Toshinō-san… ─ dijo Himawari pero Yui no le prestaba atención ─ he… ¿Toshinō-san?

─ ¡ah sí! ─ reaccionó cuando Akari le incó las costillas con un tenedor ─ perdóneme, es que no estoy familiarizada con el apellido

─ Pero ese es su apellido ─ dijo incrédula la reina

─ deberá entender que sus recuerdos aún están algo borrosos, pero con el tiempo seguro y recordará bien quien era ─ dijo Akari como salvadora de Yui

─ ya veo ─ dijo la reina satisfecha por el momento ─ entonces creo que usaré su apellido momentáneo ¿le parece bien… Funami-san?

─ Por supuesto ─ afirmó

─ Bien… Toshinō-san, ¡perdón! Funami-san… ─ la reina le miró un momento fijamente antes de dirigirse hacia la princesa Akari ─ Akari-chan, recibí su carta y la he estudiado con detenimiento… me será imposible aceptar su propuesta

Tanto Yui como Akari quedaron heladas con la decisión de la reina de rechazar la propuesta impuesta por Kyōko, mas había algo de lo que no estaban entendiendo bien, pero aquello estaba provocando cierto malestar al corazón de Yui.

─ he decidido no intervenir en las decisiones de mi hija Ayano ─ habló seriamente la reina Himawari ─ por lo tanto, no puedo aceptar a Funami-san como prometida de Ayano

─ Este… ─ Akari sabía que eso sería un problema muy malo ─ entendemos

─ lo lamento ─ dijo la reina disculpándose ─ lo he hablado con Ayano y ella acepto

Yui levantó la mirada sorprendida, pues si Ayano había aceptado eso quería decir que ya no sentía nada por ella ya que Ayano sabía el plan. ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez? Recordaba plenamente la promesa e incluso llevo consigo aquel pañuelo que le recordaba su tan anhelado reencuentro.

─ debo decir que Sakurako fue la que me obligó a decidir ya no seguir con aquella tradición, pues estaba en lo cierto y no quiero que Ayano pase lo mismo por lo que yo pasé ─ dijo Himawari en un tono de nostalgia ─ pero, hay algo más

─ ¿mas? ─ susurró Yui, pues que otra noticia podría destruir sus esperanzas completamente

─ Ayano estaba más que feliz por la noticia, ahora ella es libre de elegir su esposa con base en sus sentimientos, y… ─ Himawari miró a Yui mientras esta sintió esa mirada y tuvo que levantar su semblante sombrío ─ me ha contado que su corazón espera por aquella que la supo sentir especial

Yui se sonrojó pues mientras Himawari hablaba de ello miraba y le sonreía. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido como pensaba

─ Funami-san, por lo visto no tiene hambre ─ hablo la reina manteniendo su sonrisa ─ supongo que es porque, al igual que Ayano, usted muere por verla. He de pensar que ya sabe dónde encontrarla

Yui sonrió emocionada y a prisa se levantó de la silla y haciendo una rápida reverencia le agradeció a la reina y seguido salió a prisa del comedor. Sin detenerse siquiera a mirar a nadie, corrió hasta los establos donde sin preparar un caballo montó a pelo limpio y cabalgó lejos del pueblo donde ella estaría esperándole. Su lugar especial, donde sus corazones podrán sentirse enamorados nuevamente

Mientras en el palacio

─ eso es maravilloso Himawari-chan ─ decía alegre una pelirroja feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien al final, pues lo demás depende de Yui

─ ellas se lo merecen, espero que esta vez puedas quedarte más tiempo Akari-chan ─ propuso Hima

─ me encantaría, hay tanto que quisiera ver

─ ¡yahoo! ─ interrumpió en el comedor una chica castaña ─ ¡ya vine pechugona!

─ ¡Sakurako! ¿Qué modales son esos? ─ Le reprendió Hima a su cabeza hueca ─ ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

─ En casa de tu hermana ─ le respondió con naturalidad ─ oh pero que tenemos aquí ─ dijo viendo a la pelirroja

─ Mucho gusto ─ Akari se levantó de la silla y enfrentó a la castaña para saludarle adecuadamente ─ mi nombre es Akari ¡kyaaa! ─ grito siendo sorprendida por Sakurako quien la había levantado en sus brazos al estilo princesa

─ ¡Sakurako! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ dijo Himawari avergonzada con la conducta de su esposa

─ tomare el desayuno en mi habitación con Akari-chan ─ dijo mientras caminaba con la pelirroja en los brazos ─ ahí podremos conocernos mejor Akari-chan

─ ¡kya! ¡Sakurako-chan! ¡Esto no estaba en el guion! ¡Himawari sálvame!

Himawari solo se quedó ahí mismo sin hacer nada, solo, decidió olvidar el asunto y seguir desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras seguían los lloriqueos de Akari hasta que fueron silenciados por Sakurako mientras la aventaba sobre una cama y la devoraba.

Mientras tanto

Ayano leía un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras los únicos sonidos son el mecer de las rosas y el correr del agua por el rio. A la soledad de su corazón le gustaba ser acariciada por aquella sensación agradable de los aromas primaverales, pero en ese momento sintió su corazón algo diferente.

Ayano cerró el libro no sin antes marcar la página para reanudar la lectura más tarde. Suspiro al viento y en él confió para llevar un dulce mensaje a ella que escondía su presencia mientras que sus ojos enamorados no podían dejar de verla

─ es descotes de su parte espiarme Funami-san ─ dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verla una sola vez ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí?

─ lo siento mucho princesa ─ dijo Yui saliendo de su escondite ─ supongo que es la costumbre

─ Esa costumbre suya la puede llegar a meter en un gran problema ─ le dijo poniéndose en pie

─ Tal vez… ─ Yui se acercó a ella aunque estaba muy nerviosa ─ pero no puedo cambiar mis hábitos así de simple

─ no lo haga

Ayano se giró despacio para enfrentarla mientras sobre si caían unos pétalos de flor que eran llevados ahí por el viento. Yui se maravilló de aquella vista tan hermosa que no pudo resistirlo y con un paso rápido la agarro y besó los labios de la princesa

Ayano se sorprendió al principio pero correspondió con agrado poniéndole mucho amor en ese acto puro de felicidad. Un momento y las palabras quedaron atrás pues aquel beso fue aquellos que puso a tope sus corazones, mientras suavemente sus sentidos hacían su trabajo en una nivel especifico guiados por esas almas enamoradas.

─ Cada día, cada momento, cada segundo ─ dijo Yui mientras besaba la piel delicada de su novia ─ no he dejado de pensar en el momento en el que por fin volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos Ayano

─ Yui ─ suspiró Ayano mordiéndose los labios para acallar sus jadeos ─ te amo

─ te amo Ayano

Una práctica un tanto apresurada pero no podían negarle aquel deseo de sus almas el contacto físico y los besos a esas enamoradas. Bajo aquel cerezo mientras le cubrían los pétalos haciendo un manto que le cobijan, entregaron su corazón al momento y su deseo se cumplía como muchas otras veces, veces en las que en aquel lugar secreto nada podía separarlas.

* * *

 **Agradecer a Australopithecus 02 por este extra, ya que me lo pidió con insistencia. Y sinceramente hubiera querido extender más el capítulo, pero lamentablemente no puedo por el poco tiempo que tengo disponible.**

 **Aprovechando este espacio para decirles que debido a lo anterior dicho sobre mi tiempo libre, lamento informarles que todos mis fanfics quedan pausados por un tiempo, pero incluso estoy pensando en dejar de escribir por un tiempo. Agradezco a todos por su tiempo, enserio! Sus comentarios han sido muy alentadores y muy estimulantes, ¡gracias!.**

 **Cuando empecé en esto, no esperaba recibir tanto apoyo, pero al parecer me equivoqué, Gracias a esas personas que has seguido esta historia hasta el final, quisiera decirles que habrá más pero les estaría mintiendo.**

 **Adiós Chicas y Chicos, pórtense bien!**


	14. Extra Extra

Cuando el agua corre por entre las piedras, ella alista su lanza y con un movimiento rápido un tiro certero atraviesa con su lanza el pobre desafortunado pez que pasaba guiado por la corriente. Ella se apura y toma el pez hasta el momento lo era, ya en su mano no era más que un simple pescado, lo libera de la lanza y como si nada lo lanza en una cesta donde le espera otros que agonizan dando inicio a su tormento hasta la hora de su muerte.

Algo triste si se lo ve desde ese punto pero aunque triste para el pez, para ella, aquella mujer, no era más que una buena pesca y una buena comida para sus amores.

Ya con suficiente por ese día, recoge sus cosas y se mete en el bosque. Lleva consigo la pesca del día, un arco y flechas, una lanza y atada a su cadera una pequeña espada. Queriendo apresurarse con pasos largos que estruenan las hojas cruza rápido el bosque hasta la luz que florece en la lejanía, se detiene y admira por un momento aquella extensión de sembrío que le daría las provisiones para pasar el invierno que a meses de su llegada, dejaría la tierra congelada por un tiempo.

Dándole gracias a los dioses cruza con cuidado los arrozales hasta la orilla del cultivo donde vuelve con su cometido y apresura a subir la colina. En la punta se gira y en ella una sonrisa agradecida mira hacia abajo y hacia arriba antes de seguir su camino.

Minutos después se abre paso entre dos árboles que gigantes le hacen una reverencia, sus ojos se iluminan al ver a una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y vestimenta sencilla, jugar y corretear por ahí cerca de las flores que adornan una vivienda.

─ ¡mamá! ─ La niña grita y corre apresurada hacia donde ella la veía encantada

La mujer suelta sus cosas a un lado extendiendo los brazos y agachándose a la altura de esa pequeña. La niña sin detenerse se estrelló contra la mujer y enseguida sintió sobre su cabeza los labios de esa mujer.

─ he vuelto Minami-chan ─ dice con ternura a la pequeña en el abrazo que levanta la mirada antes de enterrarse más entre sus brazos

La mujer sin problema alguno levanta a la pequeña y con ella da dos vueltas antes de soltarla manteniendo una sonrisa, contagiosa para la niña que ríe con armonía. La mujer va por sus cosas y tomando la mano de niña avanza hasta su casa.

─ ¿Minami-chan, estas afuera? ─ dentro se oye una voz que pregunta con encanto, al tiempo aparece por la puerta aquella mujer que sorprendida un poco da la vuelta y oculta una sonrisa ─ has vuelto ya

─ Si, me ha sido fácil atrapar los peces ─ dice ella extendiendo la canasta a la mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta

─ atrapaste muchos ─ dijo notando lo pesada de la canasta

─ Claro que si ─ dijo tomándola y jalándola un poco para poder tomar un beso de su amada

─ Yui detente ─ dijo suspirando ─ Minami nos está mirando

─ Perdón ─ se disculpó ─ aún no puedo resistir el impulso de besarte Ayano

Ayano se sonrojó y se alejó de forma brusca pero nada de que preocuparse, pues aunque pareciera una mala señal, Yui sabia perfectamente que no lo era. Yui miró a la niña que resultaba ser su hija y poniendose a su altura le acarició la cabeza

─ ¿necesitas algo ayano? ─ preguntó levantando a la niña en sus brazos

─ no, nada ─ le respondio dandole la espalda para entrar en la casa

─ mami, ahora podras jugar conmigo ─ dijo la niña con alegria

─ pueden ir afura y enseñarle algunas cosas a tu hija Yui, pero no se alejen demasiado ─ dijo ayano como orden clara que Yui no debia desovedecer

─ bueno… ─ Yui palidecio ante esa mirada e intentó dar marcha a lo dicho por su esposa, mientras esta seguramente iba a preparar el almuerzo

Pero cuando Yui se disponia a salir del portal de su casa un estruendo se escucho por lo arboles, muchas aves salieron volando asustadas por algo. Yui bajó lentamente a su hija y le hiso una señal a Ayano para que tomara a la niña. Ayano tomó a la niña que estaba algo confundida, y la jaló adentro de la casa cerrando la puerta para que nada les pasara. La niña protestó pero Ayano le indicó que guardara silencio y que por el momento Yui no podia jugar con ella pero que mas tarde posiblemente lo haga.

Yui se alejó de la casa por un momento dandole la espalda al lugar por donde habia escuchado el ruido, fue hasta un tronco donde descanzaba un hacha pequeña de mano que usaba para partir leña, tomó la herramienta y con ella fue con cautela hacia la fuente de aquel estruendo.

Se adentró en el bosque unos metros lejos de su casa siempre mirando la misma por si algo cambiaba, no descartaria la posibilidad de una trampa y que aquel ruido solo sea una distraccion para alejarla de su esposa e hija. Yui apretó con fuerza el mango del hacha pues su labor de proteger a su familia estaba por ensima de todo, y todo aquella que quiera hacerle daño a sus amores conoceria luego la furia de la mujer.

Escuchó un zumbido como un incecto que se le acercaba a toda velocidad, rapida ella se lanzó al suelo esquivando sea cual sea lo que se le hacercaba con rapidez. Un momento un ruido seco pequeño hiso echo y en el tronco tras de si, una flecha se habia clavado como anuncio de las cosas que se avecinaban.

─ eso no era necesario ─ dijo una voz, eventualmente Yui la reconocio ─ incluso pudo haber sido peligroso

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ dijo Yui poniendose de pie sin bajar la guardia por el momento

─ oh vamos, aquí es donde empizas a reclamarme ─ dijo aquella que se ocultaba tras los arboles ─ ¿tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que vengo de visita?

─ sabes que existe una entrada principal ─ dijo Yui colgando su hacha ─ pero a ti te gusta escabullirte como la rata que eres

Yui suspiró dejando que salga todo aquel momento de tension, no le gusta tener que hacer eso cada vez que a esa cabeza hueca se le ocurria ir a visitarle, pero no podia culpar a la rubia de todo pues siempre estaba siguiendole el juego.

─ buuu, aun sigues tratandome mal Yui-nyan ─ dijo ella saliendo de su escondite y revelandose completamente

─ já tu eres quien saca lo malo de mi ─ dijo Yui como reproche ─ ahora no vengas a quejarte Kyoko

La rubia sonrio y siguio a su amiga quien ya le habia dado la espalda y empezado a caminar de regreso a su hogar. Yui abrio la puerta para su loca amiga invitandola a pasar, momento en el cual Kyoko se impresionaba nuevamente con lo increible que estaba el interior de la casa en comparacion con el exterior.

─ aun me sorprende pero te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo es posible que renunciaras a el reino Seitokai?

─ y yo te lo vuelvo a decir ─ dijo Yui con una respuesta ─ no me interesa

─ si al parecer no has cambiado de opinion ─ dijo Kyoko tomando asiento cerca de la chimenea a lo que Yui le acompañó ─ pero me sigue impresionando que incluso una princesa se haya dejado arrastrar a los confines de la nada.

─ no es para tanto

─ que no es para tanto dices ─ expresó la rubia ─ ¡la primera vez tardé casi un mes en dar contigo!

─ si como sea

─ ¡Yui! ─ gritó Ayano desde la cocina mientras se le podia oir sus pasos acercandose ─ ¿Qué habia sido… oh Toshino Kyoko, Debi imaginarlo

─ hola Ayano ─ saludó la rubia a la chica de la coleta

─ ¡tia Kyoko! ─ gritó de pronto la niña tras de Ayano quien al ver a la rubia corrio hasta sus brazos

─ Hola hola ─ kyoko cargó a la pequeña mientras que con una mano le alborotaba la melena ─ este… tu… ¿Minami? ¿eres Minami-chan verdad?

─ No juegues conmigo tia Kyoko ─ dijo la pequeña voltendo el rostro haciendo pucheros y cruzandose de brazos

─ lo siento ¿Qué te parece si jugamos afuera?

─ ¡siii! ─ gritó la niña olvidandose de su mal rato con su tia

La niña y la rubia salieron de la casa bajo los ojos de Yui y Ayano. Por un lado Yui pareció darles las gracias disimuladamente a la rubia por sacar a la niña, manteniendo un momento a sola con su esposa, a la que sin esperarse demasiado abrazo desde atrás sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer

─ no es momento para tus juegos Yui ─ le dijo en tono serio ─ debo hacer el almuerzo

─ pero si yo no he hecho nada malo ─ dijo en protesta Yui ─ vamos, es mas, ¿no quieres que te ayude en la cocina? ─ Yui se movio mas cerca y besó el cuello de Ayano provocando un delicioso escalosfrios en la mujer

─ quisiera tomar tu propuesta, pero siento que no mantendras tus manos lejos de mí ─ Ayano retrocedio un paso empujando a Yui con ella y lo siguiente que hiso fue cerrar la puerta

Ayano se giró al sentirse mas comoda y con necesidad besó a su esposa. Fue un beso rapido pero apasionado el que compartieron, luego ya sus miradas cruzaron mientras en lo profundo de estos se perdieron. Yui llevó su mano cerca de la mejilla de Ayano que acaricio lentamente, y lentamente volvio a unir sus labios con los de ella dando el toque final para la separacion que despues le siguió

─ no hay muchas veces en las que Kyoko viene de visita ─ dijo Yui dejando ir a su mujer hacia la cocina

─ es cierto ─ le respondio andando ─ pero no debes tomar ventaja de ello

Yui no estaba muy convencida, sin mas decidio que el momento era ese pero habia aprendido con los años que al llevarle la contraria a Ayano le resultaria muy mal. Resignada decidio dejarlo pasar, se acercó a ella y en su mejilla dejó un beso que seguramente recordaria.

─ te amo Ayano

Ayano suspiró por primera vez y rapidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para luego ir contra Yui y besarla salvajemente. Yui podria decir que estaba algo impactada pero con el momento eso pasaba muy rapido, ya dejando esas tonterias la bienvenida recibia los besos que tanto quiso y las caricias a veces prohibidas.

El almuerzo tardaría un buen tiempo.

* * *

 **Hola hola compadres y comadres, tiempo sin pasar por aquí ¿eh?**

 **No se asusten por lo que han leido arriba, todo es puramente ficcion y jamas pasará, aunque algunos (incluyendome) sueñan con dias similares, y les digo, ¡sigan soñando!... porque eso no pasará ni en un millon de años. XD**

 **Saludos a… mi sensei Nadaoriginal, y disculpe sensei… he fallado a mi proposito, pero prometo sensei que habrá mas Yuri… en un par de años.**

 **Saludos cordiales a Ana Maria, de quien es la idea principal de este fanfic… es enserio, yo solo lo escribí porque ella no hace fanfics.**

 **Tambien quisiera mandarles saludos a Osiris Valensky o como sea que haga llamar en Wattpad.**

 **Ya sin mas que decir, me despido, recuerden dejarme una estrellita o su delicioso comentario. Adios**


End file.
